When The Unthinkable Happens
by samuel adams17
Summary: Kim and Shego have the perfect life together, but what happens when Kim has a mission mishap? How far will Shego go to protect the ones she loves. Disclaimer: Sheki Go Possible, and Kasy Ann Possible are not my creations. They belong to NoDrogs.
1. The Wedding

**When the Unthinkable Happens**

**Chapter 1**

The Wedding

Yes.

That one simple word was the reason for the young woman being here. It was so much more than a word though. It was a promise, a vow. Kim Possible, "The girl who could do anything" was having doubts. Even as she stared at her beautiful white dress she could feel the tears coming on. What if she couldn't do it, what if she couldn't preform like she needed to.

"KP? KP what is taking so long? Everyone is waiting."

Kim quickly wiped her tears away as her best friend Ron Stoppable came into the room.

"Hey. I'll just be another minute..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Kim..."

Kim looked to Ron and sighed.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid? _The_ Kim Possible afraid?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do it. I won't be able to live up to the expectations. That I won't be a good mother, and that I'll lose Shego."

The tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Kim, Shego loves you, she wouldn't have asked you to marry her if she was going to leave. You are one of the best mothers I know. You love both Sheki and Kasy more than anything in the world, and you would give your life for them. You have nothing to worry about so please don't cry. Not on your wedding day KP."

Kim jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ron in a tight hug.

"Thank you... Ron"

Mr. Possible walked in and looked to his daughter and Ron.

"Kimmie Cub, you ready?"

Kim looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah dad. Let's go."

################################################## ##################################

Shego watched her daughters as Monique and Mrs. Possible cuddled and played with them. Shego straightened her black sports coat and skirt as she stared at the double doors wondering what was taking her Princess so long.

"Everything ok, Shego?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, Mrs. Possible, I'm just wondering what is taking Kimmie so long."

"Oh you know her, she's probably checking over her dress and makeup fifteen million times."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. Ron and James went to check on her I'm sure she'll be out soon. What are you really worried about?"

Shego sighed

"Wondering if she's having second thoughts, If she'll stand me up."

"Please Shego. This is Kim were taking about. She loves you just as much as you love her. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Ann."

Ron walked out and came over to Shego.

"Kim is about to be out."

Mego the best man put a reassuring hand on Shego's shoulder as the music started to play. The doors opened and Shego's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open for a split second before she replaced it with her casual smile. Kim looked absolutely stunning in her white dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun with two strands of hair straying on either side of her face. While Shego was dressed differently the suit fit her well with her hair back in a ponytail Kim still saw the exact same beauty that Shego saw for her. Kim began her walk down the aisle with her dad at her side. Shego waited patiently as her Princess came to her. When Kim made it to the podium she hugged her dad and turned toward the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this woman and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If there are any objections, let him now speak, or forever hold his peace.

I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be you well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word does allow, their marriage is not lawful. Shego will you have this Woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaken all others, keep the only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Kim, will you have this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaken all others, keep the only unto her, as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Who gives this woman to be married to this woman?"

"I do. Good luck Kimmie."

"You may exchange vows."

"I, Shego, take thee Kim to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.

"I, Kim, take thee Shego to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"By the power vested in me by the Father I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shego grasped Kim in her arms and kissed her with all the passion and love that she had.


	2. Home Life

**Chapter 2**

Home life

Kim woke with a start after having that same dream again of her wedding day that took place three years ago. She turned in the bed her and Shego shared, to look at her wife still asleep with her hair skewed all around the pillow. Kim looked to the clock and as always she had woken up about a minute before her alarm went off. She deactivated it so it wouldn't disturb her sleeping wife then climbed out of bed. The morning air bit at her nude body and she quickly threw on her white silk robe as she exited the room to go down the hall to check on her daughters. As Kim expected when she opened the door Sheki was awake and waiting for her while Kasy her twin sister was snoring loudly in the bed next to hers. Kim moved over to Sheki and spoke quietly.

"You want to help me make breakfast?"

Sheki's eyes lit up and she nodded her head eagerly as she hopped out of bed and exited the room. Kim looked over to Kasy and shook her head. She still didn't understand how she could sleep all spread out on the bed with the covers in all a mess while her sister slept in a neat curled up ball. Kim went and straightened out the covers and put a small kiss on Kasy's cheek then headed downstairs to join her daughter in the kitchen. Kim gathered all the tools necessary for breakfast and set them all out.

"So what are you thinking today? Pancakes or eggs?"

"Both Mommy!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Kim grabbed the eggs, pancake batter, and bacon and began cooking them. She picked up Sheki so she could help flip the cook the food with a little bit of help from Kim. Once the aroma of the food began to drift throughout the house Shego woke and came downstairs.

"You two look cute, Princess."

"Morning hun."

"Mom!"

Sheki squirmed out of Kim's arms and ran to Shego to give her a big hug. Shego happily returned the gesture.

"Morning Sheki. Kasy still asleep Princess?"

"Um, yeah…. Isn't she always? You know how she is."

"Right. Ok I'm going to go grab your sister then I'll be right back"

"Ok, Mom."

The three-year-old went to the table and sat in a chair to wait patiently for breakfast to be ready.

Shego walked over to Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't said good morning to you properly yet."

Kim smirked, "Really Shego. You think you need to give me a proper good morning?"

"No, I just like to."

"Alright, go grab Kasy already breakfast is almost done."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

Shego went upstairs to get Kasy up for breakfast, and returned with the three-year-old draped over her shoulder still asleep. Kim looked over to them and raised her eyebrow with a smile on her face. Shego shrugged her shoulders. Kim set all the food down on the table then went over to Kasy.

"Come on baby you need to get up."

Kasy just moaned.

"Please, for Mommy?"

Still nothing.

"Ok. Then I guess I'm just going to have to throw out all the food I made for you."

That got Kasy's attention. She jerked her head up and squirmed out of Shego's arms and ran to the table to sit down in front of her plate.

"Well, I guess that worked out."

"You doubted me, Shego?"

The two women sat down and began to eat their breakfast.

"Oh, Shego don't forget Ron and Bonnie are coming over later for lunch remember?"

"Crap! I totally forgot about that. What did they want again?"

"I don't know. Bonnie wouldn't tell me over the phone. She just said that they had something very important to tell us."

"I hope she's not pregnant."

"Shego! Ron may not be the brightest but he isn't that dumb. Plus they aren't even married yet."

"I got you knocked up before we were married."

"That was not your fault, and because of that we have these two little monsters now."

Sheki and Kasy both looked to their Mommy and glared.

"We are not monsters!"

"Yeah!", Shego reached over and messed Kasy's red hair.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna have to side with your Mommy this time. You two can be quite a handful."

"Alright you two. Finish up then you can go watch cartoons until 10. Then you have to go and get dressed and clean your room."

"Awwww. Do we have to Mommy?"

"Yeah, can't we just stay in our pj's?"

"Now do as your Mommy says, you don't want Uncle Ron and Aunt Bonnie to see you like this, do you?"

Both girls shook their heads no, inhaled the rest of their food then went to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Why is Kasy always the one to question everything?"

"Because she has your stubborn personality Princess."

"Oh, and that has nothing to do with you at all….."

"Hey I'm just saying you are the more stubborn one."

"Right…sure I am."

"What are you doing?"

"Gathering the dishes."

"Oh no you don't! You made breakfast so I am going to do the dishes."

Shego moved to the sink where Kim was standing and began to take over.

"I've got it Shego, I don't mind at all."

"I know, that's why I'm not letting you do it. I don't know what I did to gain an angel like you but I'm not taking you for granted."

With a defeated sigh Kim left Shego to do the dishes while she went upstairs to change and get ready for the day. Shego peeked in the living room to see her two twin daughters on the floor watching Spongebob.

"Sheki, Kasy you have 5 more minutes, then you need to go get ready."

"Ok, Mom", came Sheki's voice.

Shego knew exactly what would happen. Sheki would go and do as she was told and clean her side of the room and get ready while Kasy would stay in front of the TV until someone came and told her specifically to move. Shego smiled to herself she would have never thought she would be here with a family, and with Kim least of all. She could honestly say she was happy and content with her life. Shego heard one set of footsteps ascend up the stairs, and waited for a Moment to see if a second set was following.

"Kasy, you need to get a move on."

The TV was switched off and another pair of feet went up the stairs. Shego shook her head she really did know her kids too well. Shego finished with the dishes and headed up to her and Kim's bedroom to find Kim getting out of the shower. Shego didn't know what it was but seeing Kim just out of the shower made her hot.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are naked, wet, and I want to make you dirty again."

Kim chuckled as Shego moved closer wrapping her arms around her smaller petite wife.

"You know we still have some time left before Ron and Bonnie get here Princess."

"Not enough time for that."

Shego began kissing Kim on the neck moving her hands down Kim's body touching her tenderly.

"Shego… (gasp)….. as good as….. (gasp)…. that feels… we really need to… oh FUCK IT!"

Kim turned and threw Shego's silk black robe off her and pulled her to the bed kissing her with passion all the while. Kim lowered her mouth to Shego's right breast. She hissed and stiffened beneath Kim's mouth. Kim sucked urgently, as if breast feeding. Shego felt the rush of excitement shoot from her breast straight down to her pussy.

"Oh... oh that's good Princess,"

Kim's hot, urgent lips sucked and flicked at Shego's erect nipple causing Shego to moan. In a Moment her mouth found Shego's second breast. She strummed the nipple rapidly until Shego was moaning and rolling beneath her.

"God this is hot!"

Shego moaned as Kim nursed on her breast. Her agile tongue strummed Shego's left nipple. Fire filled her breasts with each stroke. Electric thrills ran down Shego's chest and into her wet cunt. She rubbed her legs together and rolled beneath Kim. She suddenly flipped them over and took control. Looking seductively into Kim's eyes. Shego ran her hands over Kim's soft ribs, while nursing on her sweet breast. She strummed the nipple with her tongue, then moved over to the other one. Kim moaned loudly below Shego. Her hands went through Kim's hair and stroked it lovingly. Kim began sucking Shego's breast again. Shego panted loudly and gave a loud cry pushing Kim away. She pushed Kim back onto the bed as Kim's eyes opened in wonder when she saw Shego's savage movements. Her lips touched Kim's stomach. Kim gasped and stiffened. Shego's mouth was soft and hot against Kim's skin. As Shego's loving mouth reached Kim's neatly trimmed pubic hair she nuzzled it affectionately, then moved down off her legs.

"Lie back on the bed,"

Shego whispered, helping Kim. Kim fell and Shego literally pounced on her. With the strength of a man, Shego grabbed Kim's legs and threw them open. She did not hesitate, her mouth went directly to Kim's pussy and sucked noisily. Kim knew she was sucking up her juices. Her tongue pressed against Kim's pussy and fluttered. Kim bit her lip, restraining her moans of pleasure. It was all she could do to keep her body still while Shego's hot mouth sucked on her pussy. Shego's tongue began to play in Kim's wet folds of flesh and she arched my back enduring the pure ecstasy. Her tongue snaked through Kim's wet envelope, then plunged deep inside. It wiggled around for a Moment, then began plunging in and out like a small prick. Kim had the terrible urge to spread her legs wider and hump her mound against Shego's mouth, but with much restrain Kim managed to lay still. The sound of her licking Kim was loud in the room. She bit her lip and endured the loving attack on her crotch in silence.

Shego moved up slightly and began flicking her tongue over Kim's clit. Kim restrained a scream of pleasure, tensing her muscles to keep from moving. Shego suddenly stopped. Kim cried out in alarm, but Shego was just changing positions. Kim tried to hurry her into place. Kim felt like screaming and forcing Shego's mouth against her pussy, but she didn't want the girls to hear, to know what they were doing. Shego plunged her tongue up inside Kim and sucked at the entrance of her vulva. Kim realized she was drinking her juices again. This seemed both vulgar, and very erotic. Kim squirmed under her loving wife. In a Moment Shego concentrated on flicking Kim's clit. Her body jerked with each flick of Shego's tongue. Kim reached down and fingered her hair, while pulling Shego's face tighter into her crotch.

"Oh God, I can't breathe,"

Kim moaned in ecstasy. Shego simply looked up at Kim from between her legs and smiled. Kim watched her tongue sliding through the folds of her wet pussy it was sinfully wonderful.

"Do I taste good, Shego?"

Kim panted with her head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Absolutely delicious,"

Shego sighed, then nibbled at the lips of Kim's pussy, pulling them out with her lips.

"The sweetest little pussy I've ever tasted."

Shego moved to the very top of Kim's pussy and licked her sensitive area. Kim cried almost continuously now, the sound echoed off the walls around them. She fervently wished that the girls couldn't hear them.

"Yes!"

Kim gasped with her eyes closed and head thrown back.

"Oh yes Shego! Do it some more, make me cum!"

Shego licked Kim's lips for a long time, then moved her lips to encompass her clit and sucked savagely. Kim gasped and humped her pussy against her face. She clamped onto Kim's thighs with her hands, spreading them wide and opened her lips wider, engulfing Kim's entire pussy. Then she sucked and licked Kim's clit at the same time with my entire pussy filling her mouth.

"Roll over,"

Shego whispered. Kim rolled over and she walked on her knees until she straddled Kim's legs.

"Raise one knee,"

She commanded. Kim did as she was told, and Shego began rubbing her wet pussy on her leg. It was thrilling. Kim felt her body beginning to recharge. Her pussy was so soft and wet on her leg that she suddenly craved a taste of it. Now that Kim had been fulfilled, there was no doubt about whether she would go down on Shego or not, it was an obsession. Kim needed to feel her, taste her essence, and swallow her juices. Kim's loving wife was about to get a good eating. Kim lowered her leg and motioned for Shego to walk her way up her body. With a devilish smile she began walking on her knees. She stopped and rubbed her pussy on Kim's breast then walked the last few inches to Kim's mouth. Kim looked up at her pussy. It was beautiful. It was lightly haired and very sexy. She had a large mound, but her pussy lips were nearly hidden inside her mound.

Kim reached up and grabbed her tits in both hands, as she gently lowered her pussy down to Kim's waiting mouth. Kim surged up to meet it, filling her mouth with Shego's sweet taste, and wonderful juices. Kim moaned into her pussy as she sucked and licked industriously. Shego cried out at Kim's attack. She stiffened and grabbed Kim's breasts, pushing herself down on Kim's mouth with great force. Kim loved it, she absolutely loved it. Kim mashed her ass in her eager hands, and sucked hard on Shego's vulva to milk it of its nectar, then moved up and battered her clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Princess! My legs are giving out!"

Kim released her pussy and pulled her head out as Shego lifted one leg. She leaned over and fell on the bed. Kim immediately claimed one of those beautiful breasts which she had been fondling. It was obvious that Shego enjoyed this act as much as Kim did. Her eyes were closed and there was a huge smile on her face. Kim could feel her pressing her pussy against her stomach, rubbing herself closer to an orgasm. Kim didn't want her to cum this way, she wanted to lick her again. With a quick suck on her right breast, Kim moved down her body to her wet mound again. She threw her legs wide and Kim pushed her face between them. The first touch of Kim's lips made them both moan in pleasure. Shego began humping her pussy against Kim's face. She held the cheeks of Shego's ass in a firm grip and flailed her clit with her tongue. Kim knew it wouldn't be long. She was moaning embarrassingly loud, but Kim no longer cared. Kim only wanted to please her wife. Shego cried out as she finally reached climax then slumped back to the bed. Kim gave her a few more courtesy licks then crawled up and laid beside her.

"Ok….. now…. we have….. to get ready…. Shego."

"Alright…. Princess…. I'll jump in….. the shower…. while you get dressed."

Kim rolled off the bed and grabbed her pink bra and matching panties, then a casual light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She exited the room to see how her daughters were doing with their room down the hall. Kim walked in to find the room completely clean and both beds were made. Sheki was sitting on her bed reading a book, Kasy was nowhere to be found.

"Sheki, where is your sister?"

"She's in the shower Mommy."

Kasy walked into the room fully clothed, drying her hair with a towel. She looked to Kim and Sheki and offered a smile.

"Hey Mommy. Rooms clean."

"I noticed. Come here you two. You both get big hugs for cleaning your room."

Both girls went over to their Mommy and embraced her as Kim wrapped her arms around both of them holding them tight. Kim never thought she would be here with a family and two of the most adorable little girls. She has a loving wife who can provide for the family through Global Justice. Kim couldn't be happier.

"Wow. Get together on a family hug and I'm not invited?"

Shego stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"You are always invited Shego"

"Mom in on the hug!"

Said Kasy.

"Hug for Mom!"

Chanted Sheki behind her sister. Shego walked over and got in to hold her family tight in her arms wanting nothing more than what she had right now.

"Alright we should probably get downstairs Ron and Bonnie will be here shortly."

The doorbell to the house rang as Shego said those words.

"Speak of the Devil."

"YAY!"

Chanted both the girls as they ran out of the room and down the stairs. Kim and Shego followed suit and opened the door for Ron and Bonnie.

"Unca Ron!"

"Aunt Bonnie!"

The twins hugged both of them.

"Hey kiddos. Have you been good for your Mommy and Mom?"

Both girls smiled at Ron and shook their heads eagerly.

"Kasy, Sheki I have something for you."

Bonnie pulled out two stuffed animals and handed them to the twins.

"Thanks, Aunt Bonnie!"

"I love it!"

The girls went into the living room and played with their new toys.

"Hey, KP."

The adults hugged one another then went to the kitchen where Shego made sandwiches for them.

"You said over the phone you guys had something to tell us?"

"Yeah, Kim. Ron decided to pull a fast one on me."

Bonnie held out her left hand to show off a ring with a diamond on it.

"You two are getting married!"

"Yes we are Kim. I still can't believe how he asked me."

"Oh, this oughta be good. What did he take you to Bueno Nacho?"

"No Shego. He didn't. We went out to a very expensive Italian restaurant and he got us 2 bottles of champagne and put the ring in mine."

"That sounds very romantic, unlike some people."

"What, you don't think an airport is romantic, Princess?"

"No, I don't."

Shego chuckled to herself. The Moment was perfect when she asked Kim, and while it wasn't romantic Kim had no idea it was coming. The Shegophone began to go off and Shego immediately answered it.

"Shego here."

Dr. Director was on the other end.

"I would appreciate if we could talk in private. Be sure to tell Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Rockwaller congratulations on their engagement."

"Wha….. How did she know? You two are the first me and Bonnie have told!"

Shego went into the other room while the other three occupants waited in the kitchen.

"Wonder what's so important they can't have the conversation in front of us."

"Don't worry Ron I'll get the info out of Shego once she's back."

Shego returned to the kitchen and looked to Bonnie and Ron.

"I am really sorry but something has come up. I have to go."

"Not so fast there. What was that about?"

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you, let alone them."

"Please, Shego…."

Kim made her puppy dog pout face and completely broke Shego.

"Ok fine. Dr. Drakken has been stealing a lot of high tech stuff recently: Global Justice finally found him. I am going to get him."

"This sounds serious. I'm coming with you."

"Princess…"

"I am not letting you do this alone Shego."

"I'm in two. If KP is going I want to help."

"Ok fine. But who is going to watch the kids?"

"I can Shego."

"Really Bonnie? On such short notice?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's not like I'll have anything better to do with him gone."

"Alright then. Let's go get ready."

Shego and Kim went and hugged their daughters goodbye once they were done getting ready. Then the trio left the house as Shego's Global Justice escort arrived.


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3**

The Mission

The part Shego hated the most with missions was always getting to the location, and this ride was taking a bit longer then she would have liked.

"So what exactly did Drakken steal Shego?"

"A bunch of chemicals of some sort. I don't remember all the details of the chemicals."

"Alright we're about three minutes out. Y'all should get your shoots ready."

"On it."

All three of them put on their parachutes and secured them onto their backs.

"You ready, Ron?"

"Never better KP!"

They reached their destination and jumped out into a sky dive. The three sailed through the air until they hit terminal velocity, then pulled their shoots. All three of them landed on the ground with ease to stand in front of what looked like and abandoned warehouse. Ron reached for the door to be stopped by Kim.

"What's wrong?"

"Look around. What's missing?"

"Um, a lock?"

"Cameras, Ron. It's not like Drakken to forget about surveillance."

"Enough chit chat. Let's get moving you two."

Shego reached for the doors and opened them cautiously. The room inside was dark with no lights on, only the light coming from the doors was available. The team moved forward cautiously letting their eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Shego, what is this? It's just an empty room."

"Looks like Drakken finally upgraded."

Shego walked over to the wall and began to inspect it.

"Here we are."

She pressed a panel and the center of the floor opened up into a staircase that led downward underneath the complex. The team went down into an elaborate base that had several hallways that were interconnected.

"Great! How are we going to find him now?"

"Oh stop whining, Ron! We'll figure something out."

"I have an idea where he is at."

"Where would that be?"

"The center of the base Stoppable."

Shego led the way through the zigzagging hallways with Kim behind her and Ron taking up the rear.

"Hold up. There's some of Drakken's goons. That's weird. They have guns."

"You mean lethal guns. Not the tranquilizing or stun guns?"

"Oh yeah, Princess they are lethal for sure."

"So we avoid them?"

"Sorry, Princess it isn't going to be that easy. I'm fairly sure Drakken is right behind that door they are guarding."

"Oh, why do all the super villans have to keep upgrading to worse things?"

Rufus, the pet naked mole rate, poked his head out of Ron's pocket finally waking up from his nap.

"Rufus! Maybe you can distract the guards so we can get by!"

Rufus looked over to the guards.

"M'k."

Rufus hoped out of Ron's pocket and ran over to adjacent hallway. He looked back then let out a loud whistle.

"Hey! O'er here!"

"What is that?"

"Who cares? Let's go get it before it becomes a problem."

The guards ran after Rufus giving the other three the time they needed to slip through the doorway. The team could hear Drakken at the other end of the room apparently talking to himself. Kim looked over to see three very large glass cylinder containers full of liquid. Each one had to be at least one story high and they seemed to have a different liquid in each.

"Well, there are the chemicals he stole. Looks like he only stole three, just had to steal large quantities of it. Knowing Drakken whatever it is it can't be good."

"Yea, it's supposed to not be good, Princess, but I bet whatever it is supposed to do won't work. Remember I used to work for him and half of his inventions didn't work."

"Can we please stop talking about what all this is and just go stop him, Ladies?"

Shego rolled her eyes then moved forward across the room quietly with the other two in tow. They got about halfway across to Drakken to find henchmen dropping down from the ceiling to circle them. All three got into a defensive stance immediately. Shego's hands erupted in plasma, and Ron's were encased in a blue aura as he accessed his mystical monkey powers.

"You fell right into my trap."

Drakken looked over to them and began to circle the team.

"After all these years I couldn't figure out why I kept failing. Why I couldn't beat you. And then it hit me."

"You're too much of a failure to actually accomplish anything", Spat Shego.

"My dear Shego. That's not it at all. I never had the guts to kill."


	4. The Accident

**Chapter 4**

The Accident 

Shego looked around desperately for an exit, an opening, anything that would get them out. Drakken was dead serious about killing them and Shego wasn't about to leave her children orphans.

"Now then, do any of you have any last words? No? Very well then, get rid of them."

As Drakken said those words, the doors opened to reveal the guards chasing Rufus running across the room. Rufus saw the situation and scampered up one of the guards pant legs.

"Get it out! It's crawling around under my suit!"

Shego saw the opening and took it. She hit the nearest guard knocking him unconscious then threw a plasma shot at Drakken. Kim and Ron followed suit and took out the remaining guards. That circled them. Rufus jumped up to Ron and went to his pocket to wait out the fight. Gunshots rang out as the remaining guards who had been chasing Rufus shot at the trio. They took cover with Kim being the closest to the chemicals. All three of them were pinned down behind cover. Kim looked over to see Drakken running across the room. She leapt out of cover and shot her grappling hook, wrapping it around his legs. Luckily the goons weren't a good shot: All the bullets missed Kim. Unfortunately the chemicals were right behind Kim and the glass broke, causing all the chemicals to spill over Kim.

"Kim!"

Shego saw what had happened and leapt out of her cover in a rage with Ron right beside her as they took out the guards with ruthless blows. Shego ran over to Kim to find her getting up and moving her hair out of her face.

"Great now I'm wet."

Shego sighed in relief seeing Kim in one piece unharmed. Ron had gone to Drakken and was already leading him out.

"Come on Princess. Let's go get you a towel then head home."

"Sounds good to me."

Once the team was out of the lair they contacted their ride and Dr. Director.

"I presume everything went well, Mrs. Possible?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Kim got dowsed in the chemicals and the medic is checking her now."

"Good. I want a full report by next week."

Dr. Director cut the link and Shego went to check on Kim.

"She ok Doc?"

"Good can we go home now?"

"Of course Mrs. Possible."

Ron, Kim, and Shego went onto the plane and took their seats with Shego sitting next to Kim snuggling up close to her for the ride home. This was rare of Shego to be openly affectionate, especially in front of someone else. Kim didn't mind and just held onto her wife. The ride home was peaceful, Drakken was in cuffs in a separate room being watched by a guard. Kim and Shego had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The trio got home late to find Bonnie on the couch with the TV. turned down low.

"Guess who's back?'

"Ron!"

Bonnie ran over to him and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and sighed in relief.

"What? Worried about me?"

"Always."

Bonnie turned to Kim and Shego.

"The girls are asleep upstairs, it's late so we better get back. Thanks again for having us over."

"Anytime, Bonnie. Where they good?"

"Of course they were, Shego."

The adults said their goodbyes and Ron and Bonnie went home. Kim and Shego went upstairs to check on their daughters before retiring themselves. Kim smiled as she looked upon her sleeping daughters.

"Well looks like there asleep."

"Yeah, even if one is all spread out in a mess. She might have gotten your hair, Pumpkin, but I don't know where she got the sleeping habit."

"Probably my dad. Mom said he sleeps like that. Come on let's get some rest."


	5. Symptoms

**Chapter 5**

Symptoms 

Kim listened to her wife's steady breathing as she slept next to her. Kim couldn't seem to get to sleep. She was just too full of energy. Kim turned over and sighed.

"Why can't I fall asleep…? You would think after a mission like that I would be wiped out."

Kim got up out of bed and went downstairs.

###################################The Next Morning##################################

Shego woke up to a very annoying alarm going off.

"Kim…. Don't you normally turn that off before it starts buzzing?"

She felt the other side of the bed to find it cold and empty. Shego sat up with alarm.

"Kim?"

She deactivated the alarm hopped out of bed and hurried downstairs to find Kim at the stove making breakfast.

"Kim? Why didn't you deactivate the alarm? And what are you wearing?"

"Hm? Oh, I couldn't sleep so I cleaned the house, worked out for a while, and went for a run before I started breakfast."

Shego looked to her wife with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"So you didn't sleep at all last night?"

"No, not really. I was just too full of energy."

"Where is Sheki? She normally gets up with you?"

Kim looked down in deep thought.

"I….I must have forgotten."

"Are you feeling alright Kim?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

Shego shook her head dropping the subject and went upstairs to wake the girls. Sheki was awake and waiting of course but Kasy was still asleep.

"Sheki, why don't you go downstairs and help Mommy?. I'll wake Kasy."

"Ok Mom."

Sheki seemed a bit confused as to why her Mom and not her Mommy had come in to wake her like she usually did but went downstairs anyway.

"Kasy I need you to get up. I am not picking you up this morning. I need you to be on your best behavior Mommy is acting a bit strange so I'm going to keep an eye on her."

"Mommy sick?"

Asked the three year old with worry obviously in her eyes.

"I don't know yet sweetheart. I need you to go downstairs and tell your sister where Mommy can't hear you. Ok?"

"Ok Mom."

Kasy got out of bed and went downstairs to inform her sister with Shego right behind her. Kim was setting the table when Shego walked into the kitchen. Kasy went and hugged Kim then pulled Sheki into the living room for a Moment. Shego watched Kim like a hawk. Something was defiantly wrong. Shego couldn't place it but something about her Princess was off. Kim finished setting the table and went to clean out the frying pan. As she set it in the sink she slumped and began to fall. Shego was there in an instant to catch her in her arms.

"Kim! Kim!"

Kim's eyes opened and she looked up at Shego.

"What! Why are you holding me! Let go! I Let me go!"

Kim was mad and it shown in her eyes. Shego let off and gave her some room.

"Kasy, Sheki breakfast!"

Just like that Kim was back to her cheery self. Shego took a cautious seat next to Kim as the family ate.

"So what y'all do on your mission?"

"Well Sheki….."

Shego's eyes never left Kim and the conversation was just background noise for her. By the time the retelling of the story was over breakfast was done and Kim gathered all the plates in a flash and had them washed manually. Kasy and Sheki went into the living room to watch cartoons as Kim took a seat in a chair.

"Kim you really need to get some sleep. I think that's the problem, maybe you were just too hyped up from the mission and….. Kim?"

Kim's head was slumped over and her breathing was heavy. Shego snapped her fingers in front of Kim's face a couple of times to wake her.

"Kim…. Wakey wakey, Princess…"

"Hm, wha!"

Kim jerked up and looked around the room confused.

"Did I just doze off?"

"Yes, you did. I think you need some rest. Maybe now you can sleep. I'll take the girls out while you take a nice long nap. Ok?"

"Alright, if it'll make you happy."

"Good."

Shego went and changed into a casual outfit then went and grabbed the girls. She poked her head in to find Kim passed out on their bed. Shego smirked to herself.

"That's what I thought."

Shego went with the kids to the park and let them play while she kept a watchful eye on them from a bench. She had brought a soccer ball, a football and a baseball with three sets of gloves in case the girls wanted her to join in.

"Mom!"

Cried Kasey.

"Come play with us!"

The girls were currently playing with the baseball so Shego grabbed the last glove and joined in. The three formed a triangle and played catch together with Shego throwing to Kasy, Kasy throwing to Sheki and Sheki throwing back to Shego.

################################################## ##################################

Kim's eyes shot open as she woke. She sat up in bed and looked around to find the room empty besides her. She glanced at the clock to find she had only been asleep for about ten minutes. She was full of energy again. She hopped out of bed and changed into a sports bra and a pair of tight gym shorts before she headed to the built in gym. She entered and immediately hit the treadmill. She started at a nice easy jog but pumped it up as she went until she was at a full sprint. She stayed like that for about twenty minutes then switched the machine off to head to the punching bag. She began her normal routine of martial arts against her stuffed opponent and hit the bag repeatedly with a series of quick precise jabs and kicks, then topped it off with a roundhouse kick that broke the bag off the ceiling.

"Wow…. I guess all this work has made me stronger."

Kim's stomach growled loudly, making Kim realize how hungry she was. She went to the fridge and grabbed the ham, then the bread from the counter and made a sandwich to start. She proceeded to grab the peanut butter and the entire loaf of bread and began scooping the peanut butter out of the container onto the bread and devouring it like a starving animal.

################################################## ##################################

There was laughter in the car as Shego drove herself and her daughters home. The mood continued as they parked in the driveway and headed for the door. Shego put in the key and opened the door quietly so she wouldn't wake Kim.

"Remember, be quiet Mommy is probably still sleeping."

No sooner had Shego said that and a rustling sounded in the kitchen.

"She can't be possibly up."

Shego went in to find packages strewn around the kitchen. Everything she had bought for the week was almost gone. She looked around to find Kim finishing off the pickles.

"Kim? What did you do!?"

"Oh, hey, Shego. I was hungry."

"I figured that out. But how are you up? And how did you eat all this?"

"What do you mean up? Like I said I was hungry."

"You were sound asleep before I left and now you've eaten the whole house!"

"Was I asleep?"

"Yes…. Don't you remember?"

Shego wasn't mad or anything she just couldn't believe Kim was awake and that she ate all the food.

"All I remember is that you three went out and I was hungry."

"So you've been eating this entire time? That's impossible Kimmie. We were gone for at least three hours."

Shego began to pick up all the boxes and wrappings that Kim had left lying around the kitchen. She went to go throw it all away and she could see into the gym.

"Um… Princess did you work out or anything?"

"No, why?"

"One the punching bag is broke off the ceiling, two look at what you're wearing."

Kim looked down to see her gym outfit.

"Oh…. I guess I did. Funny I don't remember it at all."

"Well I guess I should go grab more groceries. I'll be back."

"Ok. Don't be too long."

"I won't, love ya'll!"


	6. Quarantine

**Chapter 6**

Quarantine

Kim looked over to her daughters as she polished off the last of the food an apple. She rushed to them and picked both of them up in her arms and began twirling them. Kasy and Sheki laughed in delight as their Mommy made their world spin. She set them down lightly on their feet. Kim went and sat on the couch with her daughters. She turned on the TV and changed the chAnnl to cartoons for her daughters. The TV was the only sound coming from the house. Kim suddenly looked around with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"You two don't hear that?"

"Hear wha…"

Kasy was cut off as GJ agents flooded the room and tranquilized Kim.

"Mommy!"

The twins were scared as they watched strange men take their Mommy away.

################################################## ##################################

Shego was finally done with the grocery shopping and ready to make Kim go to see a doctor. But instead of finding her daughters and Kim in her house she found Dr. Director with them. Sheki and Kasy immediately ran over to Shego and hid behind her. Shego narrowed her eyes on Dr. Director.

"She took Mommy!" cried Kasy. "We want Mommy back!"

Sheki was right behind her sister in protest. Shego went and set what she had in her hands on the counter then faced Dr. Director. In her darkest voice she asked a simple question, "What did you do?"

"Mrs. Possible please stay calm…"

"What did you do with Kim?"

Shego was pissed by now, her hands shrouded in plasma.

"She is very sick. We took her to a GJ facility where we can try to find a cure."

"I wasn't notified! Why?!"

"Because you might have tipped her off that we were coming. The situation is very delicate right now. Kim is very delicate right now."

With ice in her voice Shego looked Dr. Director in the eye.

"Take me to her. If she's hurt by you…."

"I assure you she is as fine as can be expected. I advise you leave your daughters here for now. This is going to be a lot to take in."

Shego was filled in with the details of Kim's illness as they approached the GJ facility. She was still mad but she had cooled down a considerable amount knowing the full extent of the issue. The helicopter landed on what appeared to be a normal storage facility, but, once they landed, the ceiling opened up to reveal an elaborate HQ that went down under the building.

"Mrs. Possible, if you will follow me."

Shego followed Dr. Director down several hallways and she couldn't help but think that the inside looked like the helicarrier Shield used. She followed Dr. Director to a room that had a label above the door. It read "Quarantine".

"You're keeping her in quarantine?"

"For the time being, yes. It is the best place to hold her for now. We can study the symptoms and hopefully make a cure. You can go in but do not enter her room."

"Fine."

The door opened and inside was what appeared to be another smaller room with two adjacent walls made of glass, so that Shego was able to walk 180 degrees along the partition corridors within the outer walls. Within Kim's cell, there was a bed, a sink, a shower, and a toilet with a curtain that could be used to cover them. Inside the room sitting on the bed was Kim. She had on some scrubs and there seemed to be a doctor in a Hazmat suit examining her.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Dr. Director left the room and the door shut behind her. Kim immediately jumped off the bed and went to the glass to see Shego.

"Shego!"

"Hey, Princess…."

"Where are the girls?"

"I'll bring them next time, Pumpkin."

Shego tried to put on a genuine smile but all that came out was a small unconvincing smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kim."

"It probably has something to do with me being in here doesn't it?"

Shego sighed and nodded her head.

"They won't tell me what is wrong. What I'm doing here."

"I will. But not like this."

Shego looked around the room for another door and found one at the back wall.

"I'll be right back, Princess."

Shego left the room momentarily to re-enter into Kim's cell. The doctor began to freak out when Shego entered.

"You can't be in here! How did you get past the security pad?!"

"Hush up before I knock you out! Leave! Give me and Kim some privacy."

The doctor gulped and left the room. Shego walked over to Kim and sat on the bed next to her wife. She looked deeply into Kim's eyes and sighed deeply.

"Shego? What is wrong?"

"Everything."

Shego looked down at the floor. Not wanting to see her Princess.

"You are sick. Very sick. Do you remember that last mission we were on when you got all the chemicals dumped on you?"

Kim scrunched her face trying to remember.

"I think so. I don't know why I can't seem to remember things lately. Like the workout or waking Sheki for breakfast."

"It's one of the symptoms. I don't know what exactly happened to your body but the easiest way to put it is you are at your physical peak all the time. A super human."

"What? How?"

"It's why you can't sleep, why you are constantly hungry, if it hasn't happened already, soon you will have enhanced sight, hearing, stamina, and strength."

"I don't see how…"

Shego put a finger to Kim's lips silencing her.

"I'm not done yet… the lack of sleep is because your entire body is in overdrive and your heart rate is extremely high. The lack of sleep will cause fatigue which in turn will cause the mood swings and eventually….. your heart will fail"

Shego looked up at Kim to see the worry on her face. Shego stroked Kim's cheek lovingly and gave her a passionate kiss.

"The only thing that can help you right now are the cat naps. It'll help to slow your heart rate and it will give your body some rest. Please try to take as many of those as possible."

Kim shook her head in understanding.

"I have to go now so the doctor can run more tests on you and try to fix you. Ok?"

Kim shook her head again. Shego headed for the door.

"Shego? Will you bring the girls next time?"

Shego inhaled sharply and turned to face Kim.

"Yeah. Anything for you."

Shego opened the door and stepped outside. Dr. Director, Mr., and Mrs. Possible, and the doctor were waiting outside. The doctor slipped back in the room as Shego exited.

"I thought I told you not to go in Shego."

Shego slumped down the wall and curled up into a ball beginning to sob softly. Ann was right there in an instant holding Shego in her arms.


	7. A Light Of Hope

**Chapter 7**

A Light of Hope

The tears flowed from Shego's eyes. The more she cried the angrier she got. How could this be happening? Their life was perfect before that mission. If Drakken hadn't tried that stupid scheme Kim wouldn't be in this mess. Shego's head snapped up with an expression of sorrow and rage. Her voice was low and menacing.

"Drakken….."

Shego got up and began to move down the hall. Ann moved to stop her knowing she was planning to hurt and possibly kill him, but Dr. Director put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her go Mrs. Possible, I don't think anything can stop her right now."

Dr. Director talked into her wristwatch urgently sending commands. All of the agents moved aside as Shego stormed through the base tears still falling from her eyes. All the agents moved aside as Shego went throughout the base. She finally reached the holding cells and began to search the corridors to find Drakken. She reached his cell and burnt through the lock with plasma.

"Ah Shego it's good to see….Augh!"

Shego picked him up by his prison jump suit and pinned him to the wall all the hate and pain flowing from her. Her hands shook with her blind rage as she ignited her free hand with plasma.

"What did you do to Kim!"

"Me? Nothing at all Shego. I never intended for the chemicals to mix."

"Fix her!"

"Why should I?"

Shego gripped his suit tighter and looked right into his eyes.

"Because if you don't I will kill you as slowly and painfully as possible."

Drakken began to chuckle.

"You know Shego, there is one thing I never could figure out….. how to break you. Well looks like I finally have. Look at yourself you are a mess. This is the biggest accomplishment I have ever achieved. I can't fix Kim because I don't know what the chemicals did, nor do I have any desire to do so."

Shego's rage grew like fire as she made her plasma burn hotter, ready to kill Drakken right there.

"Shego! Let him go…. Now!"

Shego turned her head slightly to see Dr. Director with a full crew of armed agents behind her.

"Kim is dying and you're taking his side. You heard him: He can't fix Kim so what use is he? He hasn't done a single good thing his entire life. The world would better without him."

"While that may be true, we still need him. We don't know what else he may have hidden. We already have someone onboard who is most likely able to fix Kim."

Shego frowned, not convinced anyone could fix Kim at this point.

"Yeah? And who might that be?"

"Amy Hall."

"Well, looks like there is some hope for your precious Princess after all."

Shego punched Drakken straight in the jaw, breaking it and knocking him unconscious. She walked out of the cell and stood in front of Dr. Director.

"Take me to her."

Shego followed Dr. Director through the base to a very large research center. Off to the corner was a separate room with one large window that went around the entire thing. Standing inside was Amy Hall, AKA: DNAmy, along with several other DNA experts. Dr. Director opened the automatic door and let herself and Shego inside.

"Mrs. Hall, I would like you to meet Kim's wife Shego Possible."

Amy looked up from the microscope she was looking into and turned to the two other women with a smile on her face.

"Shego! It's been too long! How are you? Last we met was with the Genomic Sequencer right?"

"Yea…. How is your progress on Kim? Can you fix her?"

Amy saw how bloodshot and puffy Shego's eyes looked.

"Oh my. Are you ok? It looks like you've been crying….."

"I'm fine. Can you fix her?"

Amy looked at Shego and saw a side of Shego she hadn't ever seen before. It took all of the joy and humor out of her.

"Yes. I can. It isn't easy by any means, but it can be done. From what I've put together she has approximately eight weeks, give or take a few days. I should be able to come up with a cure in roughly three, then put everything together hopefully in the next two."

"What do you mean everything together?"

"The state Kim is in isn't an easy fix Shego. Kim can't just drink something or take an antibiotic for six weeks. We need to build something to extract the chemicals from her body. The problem is that the chemicals have fused with most of her tissues almost down to her DNA. Luckily it didn't go that deep: If it had then there wouldn't be any hope at all."

"Mrs. Hall, I would like to remind you of our agreement just in case you lose faith, and to inform Mrs. Possible. You will be pardoned for all that you have done in the past as long as you help us, and cooperate with anyone who is also working with you in the field. Mrs. Possible will be here in a moment she is currently with Kim. Whenever your calculations are done Mr. Possible will build whatever machine you need to cure Kim."

"Of course, Betty. Now I must get back to work the sooner we fix Kim the better."

Dr. Director and Shego turned to leave. Shego stopped at the door and turned to face Amy.

"Amy, one last thing…. Thank you."

Amy offered a smile then returned to her work. Shego left the room to go check up on Kim one more time before she left. When she finally reached the room she was supposed to go into she saw Ann and James outside. James was holding Ann as she cried softly. It was obvious that they had just got through seeing Kim. James had a sullen look on his face as he stared at nothing. Shego went to them and put a reassuring hand on Ann's back.

"Hey. It'll be ok. Amy Hall is currently working on a cure. If anyone can find a cure, it's her."

Ann looked up to her daughter-in-law.

"What if the device can't be built?"

Shego motioned to James with her thumb.

"This one will be working on it. Anything is possible for a Possible right?"

That brought a smile to James, and Ann's face. For the first time since this whole mess, Shego had a small light of hope.


	8. From Bad To Worse

**Chapter 8**

From Bad To Worse

Shego spoke as sweetly as she could but sternly enough that her two daughters would understand.

"Ok, remember just like last time. If Mommy forgets something you said, or says something twice ignore it. And if…."

Both girls chimed in at this point hearing this for about the hundredth time.

"She gets moody or her mood changes suddenly act according to the mood. If Mommy is sad try to comfort her, if she is happy be happy for her and if she is mad back away and let you handle her."

"That's my girls."

It was roughly the fifth week and Amy had run into some hiccups in her research so it wasn't completely done. The outline for the machine was up, so James and his crew were working on it almost 24/7 trying to get it done. Shego had gone to see Kim every day with the girls at the exact same time on the dot to try get Kim into a schedule. The doctors who examined her said it would be best to try to get her into a routine so her body would hopefully fall into it and gather a somewhat normal sleep schedule. Almost all of the agents at the facility had given up on trying to keep Shego and the girls out of Kim's room, including Dr. Director herself. The only one who still tried was agent Will Du. Of course, he never could keep them out. But, he still tried. On this day, however, he wasn't at the door: So Shego sighed to herself, opened the door and led the kids in.

"Hey, Princess. How are you feeling today?"

"Shego! Sheki! Kasy!"

Kim was sitting on her bed with a towel around her neck and a protein bar in her hand from just finishing a run on her treadmill. The two girls ran to their Mommy and hopped up on her lap to hug her. They were glad she was happy right now. There had been some times when reality had sunk in through Kim's chemical torn brain and she had understood the severity of the situation all too well, causing her to spiral down into one of her depressed moods.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know me. Just concerned about you."

Shego looked over to the lawn trash can provided for Kim's endless appetite to find it full of wrappers, boxes, paper plates, and plastic ware.

"You really need to stop working so late and let the kid's stay here at home where they belong as opposed to my parents' house."

Shego gave a weak smile and sat down next to her wife Kim's condition had worsened considerably over the last three weeks. She now believed that she was at home and that the girls were going over to her parents' house every day and Shego was just working a lot. She also believed that all the doctors who came to see her and give her tests were personal maids or butlers. Kim would order them around to get things for her like water, a movie, or more blankets for her bed. Needless to say they all complied with her wishes because when she got mad, she got aggressive. Due to the chemicals, Kim's physical abilities had increased exponentially. Even though Kim was a normally fit woman she was nowhere close to where she was now. Her stamina had increased incredibly where she could run for hours without even getting winded, her strength had improved a ton also. She could easily lift 200 pounds over her head and throw it a good distance, Kim's sight and hearing had increased as well. She could see the smallest letters on the eye test chart and could read them off without missing a beat. She could hear the faintest bumps or footsteps even outside her room. Her smell capabilities had increased so much that she could distinguish people just by smelling them, and of course she had Shego's, Kasy's, and Sheki's scent locked down in her mind. With all the improvements, Kim's physical appearance had changed also. She was defined all over, and had a very nice six pack that Shego hoped would stay after everything passed, if it ever did pass.

"So how is the new training going?"

Shego had devised a plan to get Kim to comply with the necessary medical test the doctors and Amy needed to run by telling Kim that it was all a new training exercise. Somehow Kim had bought it,_ and_ she managed to remember that.

"Same old same old. They keep drawing blood for some reason though. I don't understand why."

"Beats me, Princess. It's your training exercise after all."

"Right. I wish you would try it with me sometime. Hey? Where is Bonnie? You said you would bring her by so we could discuss the wedding."

"Bonnie, Sweetheart?"

Shego racked her brain. She had never mentioned bringing Bonnie, and to be honest Bonnie had come for about a week and a half everyday just like Shego had. But ever since Kim had forgotten who Bonnie was the last time she visited, Bonnie couldn't handle that: So she stopped coming. Bonnie would still check with Shego or Ron to see how Kim was, but she couldn't bring herself to see Kim anymore. She said she wanted to remember Kim the way she was before all this happened.

"She's probably jealous. That cunt. She's always been jealous even when we were in high school together. I thought we were past that."

Kasy and Sheki moved out of Kim's limp grip and moved to the far side of the room away from Kim.

"I mean it's not like I choose to be like this. It just happens. It's not my fault GJ want me for the training and not her!"

Kim had gotten up and was pacing back and forth with Shego watching her like a hawk in case she struck out. Shego didn't think Kim would intentionally hurt Sheki or Kasy, even in her current state, but they might get hit with a thrown object. Shego got up and tried to calm Kim down.

"Princess, it'll be ok. Bonnie is just busy right now. She couldn't come."

"Of course that's what she told you. You always take everyone else's side but mine! I am your wife, and you don't even agree with me! It's all about _you_ isn't it? Never mind what Kim wants just give Bitch Shego whatever she wants!"

Shego looked over to her daughters who had been waiting for the signal to get out of the room immediately. Shego snapped her fingers making a spark of plasma at her side giving the discreet sign to the girls.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

Kim narrowed her eyes on her daughters, looking at them as they were about to exit the room.

"They are just going to grab some snacks, Princess."

Shego kept her voice calm and soothing in an attempt to calm Kim a bit.

"Did I ask you, Whore?"

Shego snapped her fingers again, and the twins exited the room, shutting the door just before Kim could reach it.

"You two open this door now!"

"They are gone Kim. It's just you and me now."

"Is that so, Bitch?"

Kim turned to face her wife again. She punched the metal wall leaving a considerably large dent that would have broken a normal person's hand.

"Why doesn't anyone care about me anymore…..?"

Kim crouched still facing the wall, tears starting to stream down her face. Shego was there in an instant seeing that the threat was gone.

"Shego….. (Sob)…. I'm sorry….. (Sob)…. I… (Sob)…. I can't control…. (Sob)… myself."

"It's ok, Princess. Shhhhhh, it's ok. We're going to make it through this. I promise. I am here for you. I will always be here."

Shego rocked back and forth as she held her weeping wife in her arms until she fell asleep. Shego picked her up and set her under the covers on the bed, then left the room. Every time Shego left it was emotionally draining. The tears stung her eyes as she cried softly. She motioned for her daughters to come close and she held them tight knowing they might be all she had left if Kim didn't make it. Shego gathered herself and the twins, then headed to see Amy.

"Any luck, Doc?"

"Oh hello, Shego. I didn't hear you come in."

"Yes. We're almost there!"

Ann had a huge smile on her face as she spoke.

"We just need this last test to finish up then we will know for sure if the device will in fact save Kim! How is she today? I've been too wrapped up to go see her."

"She had one of her episodes again, but she's asleep right now."

"She wasn't too bad was she?"

Shego looked away from Ann and the twins looked down at the floor.

"That bad. I hope this thing works."

Amy, seeing that everyone could use a bit of a cheering up, crouched down to Sheki and Kasy and began to talk. "Have you two been good girls today? I know what will cheer you up. A tickle fight!"

Amy began to tickle the two young girls, which made Shego and Ann smile. Amy had grown fond of the two youngsters throughout the project. She got to see them almost every day when Shego came down to check on the progress of the work. Even though she had no intention of getting to know them, the twins had pulled her in. A chiming sound stopped everything in the room. Ann looked to a small gadget that looked like an alarm clock and began to inspect it. Everyone was still as Ann inspected it. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"It worked!"

"YAY!"

Both girls began to jump up and down with joy.

"I'll take it to James. Alright you two, that's enough for now. We still need to go check on Grandpa."

"Grandpa!" Chimed the girls as they headed for the door followed by Shego who held the small silver device in her hands. The trio went down into the engineering section of the base to find James with a team of scientists working to make the device that would save Kim.

"How is it going?"

James looked up and removed the goggles from his face to reveal bloodshot eyes that had dark bags under them from lack of sleep. "We are almost done with it. All we need to do is tweak it a bit and make the proper adjustments to it in order to fix Kim. How are things on the other end?"

"They're done." Shego held up the device as James approached her.

"So this will work?"

"As long as you can apply it to….. whatever that is."

Shego and the twins looked over to see what looked like a steel suit of armor. The only hole in the entire thing was a small slit for the eyes, and it didn't seem to have moving capabilities.

"Yes, well how it will work is to have Kim inside so she can't move, or escape while she is having one of her mood swings, avoiding being cured. We should be able to have everything ready in about a day or two."

"Ok, and James, Don't work yourself to death."

Mr. Possible just looked to Shego and smiled, then returned to his work. Shego and the twins headed for the exit to leave everyone to work and they headed home.

"Mom, do you think it'll fix Mommy?"

Even though Shego had her doubts, she couldn't let her daughters see it. She peered into the rear view mirror and looked at them both.

"Yes. It will fix her….. I promise."

Once they finally got home it was 9:52 the girls headed straight to their room with Shego on their tails. Shego helped them get ready for bed and tucked them in. Something she had to pick up since Kim's quarantine. Once they were in bed Shego headed for bed herself and curled up in Kim's spot like she always did since the incident. Once more, she cried herself to sleep.

################################################## ##################################

Kim looked around nervously. Wondering where she was and how she got there. Kim's eyes shot over to the door as it opened.

"Alright, Kim you ready to take this?"

"Where am I?"

The doctor looked at her nervously. Wondering if he should tell her the lie that had been getting them by for so long, or tell her the truth.

"You're at home, Kim."

Kim's eyes narrowed on the doctor.

"No, I'm not. This is NOT my home! Where are my girls?! What have you done to them?!"

"Kim, please stay calm, they will be here tomorrow. Why don't you try to lie down and get some rest?"

The doctor began to get closer with a shot in hand, intended to help regulate Kim's heart.

"Don't you come any closer…. Get away!"

Kim charged the doctor and shoved him against the wall. He quickly grabbed a radio from his pocket.

"I need backup in here now! She's aggressive!"

The door to Kim's cell opened and five GJ agents came in ready to detain Kim. Kim got into a fighting stance as the agents came in and charged at the men seeing her way to escape. She punched one in the jaw knocking him out cold, while dodging the second from grabbing her. The four remaining agents did their best to keep Kim in her cell with no luck. Kim overpowered them and quickly left none of them standing. She charged out of the room into the hall to find more agents coming her way. She sprinted in the opposite direction to find two more coming down. She slid underneath one to come up and nail another in the gut to get past. She continued to run as fast as she could. She looked back and smiled to herself. The agents couldn't keep up with her no matter what. Her body made her quicker than any of them as she ran. Alarms rang out as Kim ran the halls of the facility trying to find a way out.

################################################## ##################################

Dr. Director spoke into her radio as quickly as she could.

"We need to lock down the entire building now! Where is she? I'm going to try and stop her as best I can."

"She's about 30 feet from the east exit ma'am."

"Stop her, but nothing lethal!"

"Yes ma'am."

Dr. Director wasn't too far from the exit, so she headed that way, hoping to get there before Kim.

################################################## ##################################

Kim saw an exit – finally- and she ran for it at full speed before Dr. Director stepped out from an adjacent hallway with a stun gun in hand.

"Kim, I need you to return to your room."

Kim had a crazed look in her eye and her voice was ice as she spoke. "You seriously think that little thing will stop me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't be worried about me. I would be more worried about you!"

Kim ran at Dr. Director fully intending to escape. Dr. Director pulled the trigger and watched in shock as Kim sidestepped faster than her eyes could follow and dodged the cords of the stun gun. Kim kneed Dr. Director in the stomach forcing the air out of her then planted her elbow to the back of Dr. Director's head rendering her unconscious. Kim looked to the doors to find them being sealed shut by thick steel. She ran and slid on the ground barely sliding past as the steel wall shut, completing the lockdown. Kim didn't miss a beat as she slid up and kept on running away from the building.

################################################## ##################################

Shego woke to hear her Shegophone going off. She rolled over and grabbed it turning it on in the process. Shego's voice was groggy from sleep as she peered at the bright screen. "Hello…."

Dr. Director was on the other side with a solemn look in her eyes. "Shego, Kim has escaped."


	9. The Search

**Chapter 9**

The Search

Shego was fully awake and getting ready as fast as she could, not even caring that Dr. Director would see her nude. She set up the Shegophone on its stand so she could communicate as she changed.

"Do you know where she went, or where she is headed?"

"I'm afraid not, Shego. We have no leads. I called to see if she had come to you by any chance."

"No. I'm guessing you didn't put a tracker on her?"

"Didn't think she'd escape."

"Always prepare for the worst. Are Kim's parents still up there?"

"Yes, they are. We are trying to see if they know."

"Good. I'm dropping the kids off with them. I am going to find Kim!"

"Shego, we have no leads, anymore then you do. What makes you think _you_ can find her?"

"You forget, Kim is my _wife_. I know everything about her. I will find her."

With that, Shego cut the connection and headed to the girls room. It was roughly 2:15 in the morning and Shego was fully prepared to drag her daughters to the car if she had to. The one reason she didn't want to leave them in the house was the fear that Kim would come home and have one of her aggressive episodes, hurting them. Shego flipped on the lights and the girls tossed and groaned at the unwanted light.

"Girls, get up. I don't have time for this right now. Mommy is missing."

Both girls sat upright and alert at the news. "We gonna go look for her?"

Sheki was up on her feet getting dressed unsteadily, while Shego helped Kasy out of bed and into her clothing.

"No. You two are going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma at the GJ house while I go look for her. Now come on let's get to the car."

Shego picked Kasy up with Sheki holding her hand as she led the way to the car.

################################################## ##################################

Dr. Director waited at the main GJ entrance for Shego with what looked like an iPad in her hand that allowed her to track any progress of Kim's location. She looked up as the doors slid open to reveal Shego in her black and green jumpsuit with Kasy in her arms barely staying awake and Sheki holding her hand alert and worried.

"Mrs. Possible…."

"Cut the crap we don't have time for it. I will stay in contact with you through the Shegophone, where are James, and Ann?"

"Right this way."

Dr. Director led the way down a short hall to what looked like a waiting room to find James and Ann on a padded bench holding each other. Shego went in and looked both of them in the eye.

"I need you to watch them for now. I am going to find Kim. Try to get them to sleep if they can."

Shego let go of Sheki's hand and set Kasy down in front of her.

"Alright you two. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa ok?"

The girls nodded their heads in understanding. Sheki more so than Kasy.

"Good. I will be back I promise. And no matter what happens I love you both very much."

Shego kissed both their heads then turned to leave but stopped short when she heard Sheki's voce.

"You bringing Mommy back?"

Shego looked Sheki in the eye wishing she could say everything would be ok and that their Mommy would be back, but with such little time she knew she couldn't.

"I'll try."

And with that she left her daughters behind to search for Kim.

"Shego, I really think you should sit down so I can brief you on the situation so you know who all is working with us…."

"I don't care, Betty. I can take a good guess you have everyone available working on it. I don't need a partner, I work faster on my own."

Shego stepped into her car and sped off into the night. She went to a house she hadn't been to **o**ften but she still remembered none the less. She knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered she picked the lock and let herself in. The house was dark but she knew at least one person would be up so she headed for the room. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk with bloodshot eyes staring at his computer screen.

"Wade."

Wade jumped at the sound of Shego's voce obviously not hearing her come in.

"S…. Shego….. What are you….. doing here?"

"I need to find Kim and I'm sure Global Justice already contacted you?"

"Y… Yes. I'm looking now but don't have…. Any luck."

"Ok, first, relax. I am _married_ to her remember. I am not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

"Right, _married_. What do you need?"

"Do you have a tracking device on her?"

"No, if I did I would have used it by now."

"Ok, plan B. I know you have the DNA tracker. All you need is a sample of the persons DNA right?"

"What! How did you know?!"

"I have connections. Don't worry I won't tell GJ. I know it's above their security clearance level, so they won't even know to look for it. Here this is one of Kim's hair brushes. Get some hair and let's fire that thing up."

"Ok. So you won't tell anyone?"

"No. I will forever be in your debt if you do this for me."

Wade gulped and took a strand of red hair from the brush. He rolled over to his printer and put the hair on the scanning board then scanned it.

"A printer? Really?"

"It's not a machine. Just software, I rigged it to work with my printer."

Wade rolled back to his computer where a satellite image had pulled up.

"Kim should be popping up right…. About… NOW! There! That's it! She's at the abandoned nuclear plant!"

"Oh, Princess, what are you doing all the way out there?"

"It's not far from here: Let me see your Shegophone."

Shego narrowed her eyes on him before handing him the device.

"You better not call GJ."

"Huh? Wasn't going to, why not?"

"Betty will go to extremes to keep the innocent safe. She might put Kim down if she has to."

"Don't worry. I just put in the coordinates for the GPS feature. You can go get her."

Shego turned to leave.

"Shego….. bring her back in one piece."

Shego nodded then headed out of the house locking it back before she sped off toward the plant. She followed her GPS until she got there. It was a large, fenced-off area with radioactive warnings all around. Not that Shego had to worry. She walked up to the square building that had nuclear smokestack columns rising toward the night sky. She guessed Kim was inside. She grabbed hold of the handles and yanked them open.

**Chapter 10**

A Broken Hero

Kim's stomach growled harshly as she sat alone in the dark building. She couldn't remember how she got there, or how to get home. All she wanted to do was to find Shego and her daughters, nothing else mattered. Kim's head snapped up as she heard the doors opening at the other end of the plant and she began to move from the room she was in. She took in a large breath of air through her nose and recognized the scent. It was Shego. Kim got a smile on her face as she casually moved to greet her wife. Kim moved through the hallways and poked her head around the corner. She saw Shego stepping inside and looking around, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Shego."

Shego looked over to find Kim still in the scrubs coming toward her. Her red hair swaying as she skipped over to her wife.

"Kim, thank god you're alright. How did you get out here?"

"I….. can't remember. I was trying to go home but I forgot how to get there. Can we go home, Shego? Pleeeease?"

Shego looked to Kim and saw the innocent expression on her face. As much as she wanted to she couldn't take Kim home.

"Sorry, Princess. I can't. We need to get you back to the GJ facility."

Kim's smile faded as she looked angrily at Shego.

"I don't want to go back there. I want my girls and I want them now!"

"Kim, they are with your parents right now, at the facility."

"You left them there! Do you even love them?"

That struck Shego hard, and she felt as if a knife had pierced her heart and been twisted several times.

"Kim….."

"Do you still love me?"

Shego swallowed hard trying to get the lump in her throat to go away.

"You never loved me! I should have known it was all a scheme to play with my emotions! Well, now you're going to pay for it!"

Kim lashed out at Shego with a sudden kick that Shego barely dodged. Shego got into a defensive position ready to fend off Kim's blows. Kim attacked with a series of punches and kicks all in rapid succession. Shego managed to block most of them with a few landing on her sides. Kim came at Shego full force trying to hit the other woman as hard as she could. Shego crossed her arms in front of her to stop one of Kim's kicks that forced Shego to skid back a couple of feet. Shego was breathing hard by now not used to an opponent who could move as fast, and hit as hard as Kim. Kim got a wicked smile on her face as she looked to her wife.

"What's the matter, Baby? Getting old?"

"Well…. Keeping up…. With you…. Isn't as easy…. as it looks…. Princess."

"What a shame, you've lost your fighting edge. Oh well, all the easier for me!"

Kim charged Shego again and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying and knocking the wind out of her. Shego hit something that felt like a desk on her back and moved as Kim's fist came down. Shego turned to see it was a control panel and Kim had just punched through it. Alarms began to sound and red lights flashed indicating a warning. Kim was completely oblivious, as she continued to attack Shego. An explosion rang out and distracted Shego enough for Kim to get her hands on her. Shego watched in horror as the building began to be engulfed in flames. Kim forced Shego to the ground and pinned her with her knee holding Shego's right arm out away from her body.

"I wonder how accelerated your healing abilities really are. Let's find out."

With that final word Kim pushed on Shego's arm with brutal force. Shego screamed out in pain she heard a sickening crack ring in her ears. Kim let go of Shego's arm and watched as it extended limply to the floor. She got up off of Shego and watched as the older woman rolled over and clutched at her arm.

"Kim….. We NEED to get out of here….. This place is burning up…. Please… I don't want to lose you."

Shego was on her knees and she looked up at Kim as she said those last words with tears in her eyes. Kim's features changed from anger into understanding, then into sorrow as she came back to reality.

"Shego…. I…"

"Kim… not now. We need to leave. Help me up. Come on lets head for the door."

Kim hauled Shego up by her good arm and they headed for the door. The ceiling collapsed in front of them spewing cinders up and blocking their escape.

"The roof Kim…. We have to get there!"

Shego activated the Shegophone as her and Kim moved throughout the plant fire and smoke becoming more abundant as time passed. Shego looked through tears and smoke and barely made out a sign above a door reading "Roof Access".

"There!"

Shego pointed toward the door and Kim hauled Shego and herself toward it. Kim pushed the door open just before the ceiling behind them collapsed leaving no path but up winding stairs. Shego spoke into her device with haste as she saw Dr. Directors face appear on the other end.

"Betty! I have Kim, she's stable….. We're at the abandoned plant! We need air pickup NOW!"

"On it!"

The line went dead as Kim and Shego finally reached the roof both of them gasping for clean air as they exited. Shego looked around trying to find the aircraft that would pick them up. She looked over to Kim and saw her with her head down and breathing hard.

"Kim? You….. ok?"

"Yeah….. hard to….. focus."

"Hey… it'll be…. Ok, Princess… I promise."

Shego heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up into the blinding spotlight. It got in close and hovered just above the roof. Kim helped Shego into the helicopter then rocked back and forth as the roof of the building began to give out. Shego fell to her stomach and grabbed Kim's hand with her left arm as the roof fell to pieces.

"Kim!"

"Shego!"

Kim dangled above the flams as the helicopter began to move. Shego held on with all her strength she had left as a GJ agent moved to get Kim in the plane.

"Shego."

Kim locked eyes with Shego as her grip slipped.

"I love you."

Kim's hand slipped from Shego's grasp and she fell as an explosion rocked the vehicle.

"KIM! NOOOOO!"

Shego stared at the burning building tears filling her eyes with her arm hanging limply from the helicopter holding Kim just moments ago. Shego rolled onto her back as she sobbed then let herself be consumed by exhaustion and pain and slipped into a miserable sleep.


	10. A Broken Hero

**Chapter 9**

The Search

Shego was fully awake and getting ready as fast as she could, not even caring that Dr. Director would see her nude. She set up the Shegophone on its stand so she could communicate as she changed.

"Do you know where she went, or where she is headed?"

"I'm afraid not, Shego. We have no leads. I called to see if she had come to you by any chance."

"No. I'm guessing you didn't put a tracker on her?"

"Didn't think she'd escape."

"Always prepare for the worst. Are Kim's parents still up there?"

"Yes, they are. We are trying to see if they know."

"Good. I'm dropping the kids off with them. I am going to find Kim!"

"Shego, we have no leads, anymore then you do. What makes you think _you_ can find her?"

"You forget, Kim is my _wife_. I know everything about her. I will find her."

With that, Shego cut the connection and headed to the girls room. It was roughly 2:15 in the morning and Shego was fully prepared to drag her daughters to the car if she had to. The one reason she didn't want to leave them in the house was the fear that Kim would come home and have one of her aggressive episodes, hurting them. Shego flipped on the lights and the girls tossed and groaned at the unwanted light.

"Girls, get up. I don't have time for this right now. Mommy is missing."

Both girls sat upright and alert at the news. "We gonna go look for her?"

Sheki was up on her feet getting dressed unsteadily, while Shego helped Kasy out of bed and into her clothing.

"No. You two are going to stay with Grandpa and Grandma at the GJ house while I go look for her. Now come on let's get to the car."

Shego picked Kasy up with Sheki holding her hand as she led the way to the car.

################################################## ##################################

Dr. Director waited at the main GJ entrance for Shego with what looked like an iPad in her hand that allowed her to track any progress of Kim's location. She looked up as the doors slid open to reveal Shego in her black and green jumpsuit with Kasy in her arms barely staying awake and Sheki holding her hand alert and worried.

"Mrs. Possible…."

"Cut the crap we don't have time for it. I will stay in contact with you through the Shegophone, where are James, and Ann?"

"Right this way."

Dr. Director led the way down a short hall to what looked like a waiting room to find James and Ann on a padded bench holding each other. Shego went in and looked both of them in the eye.

"I need you to watch them for now. I am going to find Kim. Try to get them to sleep if they can."

Shego let go of Sheki's hand and set Kasy down in front of her.

"Alright you two. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa ok?"

The girls nodded their heads in understanding. Sheki more so than Kasy.

"Good. I will be back I promise. And no matter what happens I love you both very much."

Shego kissed both their heads then turned to leave but stopped short when she heard Sheki's voce.

"You bringing Mommy back?"

Shego looked Sheki in the eye wishing she could say everything would be ok and that their Mommy would be back, but with such little time she knew she couldn't.

"I'll try."

And with that she left her daughters behind to search for Kim.

"Shego, I really think you should sit down so I can brief you on the situation so you know who all is working with us…."

"I don't care, Betty. I can take a good guess you have everyone available working on it. I don't need a partner, I work faster on my own."

Shego stepped into her car and sped off into the night. She went to a house she hadn't been to **o**ften but she still remembered none the less. She knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered she picked the lock and let herself in. The house was dark but she knew at least one person would be up so she headed for the room. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk with bloodshot eyes staring at his computer screen.

"Wade."

Wade jumped at the sound of Shego's voce obviously not hearing her come in.

"S…. Shego….. What are you….. doing here?"

"I need to find Kim and I'm sure Global Justice already contacted you?"

"Y… Yes. I'm looking now but don't have…. Any luck."

"Ok, first, relax. I am _married_ to her remember. I am not going to hurt you. I just need to talk to you."

"Right, _married_. What do you need?"

"Do you have a tracking device on her?"

"No, if I did I would have used it by now."

"Ok, plan B. I know you have the DNA tracker. All you need is a sample of the persons DNA right?"

"What! How did you know?!"

"I have connections. Don't worry I won't tell GJ. I know it's above their security clearance level, so they won't even know to look for it. Here this is one of Kim's hair brushes. Get some hair and let's fire that thing up."

"Ok. So you won't tell anyone?"

"No. I will forever be in your debt if you do this for me."

Wade gulped and took a strand of red hair from the brush. He rolled over to his printer and put the hair on the scanning board then scanned it.

"A printer? Really?"

"It's not a machine. Just software, I rigged it to work with my printer."

Wade rolled back to his computer where a satellite image had pulled up.

"Kim should be popping up right…. About… NOW! There! That's it! She's at the abandoned nuclear plant!"

"Oh, Princess, what are you doing all the way out there?"

"It's not far from here: Let me see your Shegophone."

Shego narrowed her eyes on him before handing him the device.

"You better not call GJ."

"Huh? Wasn't going to, why not?"

"Betty will go to extremes to keep the innocent safe. She might put Kim down if she has to."

"Don't worry. I just put in the coordinates for the GPS feature. You can go get her."

Shego turned to leave.

"Shego….. bring her back in one piece."

Shego nodded then headed out of the house locking it back before she sped off toward the plant. She followed her GPS until she got there. It was a large, fenced-off area with radioactive warnings all around. Not that Shego had to worry. She walked up to the square building that had nuclear smokestack columns rising toward the night sky. She guessed Kim was inside. She grabbed hold of the handles and yanked them open.

**Chapter 10**

A Broken Hero

Kim's stomach growled harshly as she sat alone in the dark building. She couldn't remember how she got there, or how to get home. All she wanted to do was to find Shego and her daughters, nothing else mattered. Kim's head snapped up as she heard the doors opening at the other end of the plant and she began to move from the room she was in. She took in a large breath of air through her nose and recognized the scent. It was Shego. Kim got a smile on her face as she casually moved to greet her wife. Kim moved through the hallways and poked her head around the corner. She saw Shego stepping inside and looking around, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Shego."

Shego looked over to find Kim still in the scrubs coming toward her. Her red hair swaying as she skipped over to her wife.

"Kim, thank god you're alright. How did you get out here?"

"I….. can't remember. I was trying to go home but I forgot how to get there. Can we go home, Shego? Pleeeease?"

Shego looked to Kim and saw the innocent expression on her face. As much as she wanted to she couldn't take Kim home.

"Sorry, Princess. I can't. We need to get you back to the GJ facility."

Kim's smile faded as she looked angrily at Shego.

"I don't want to go back there. I want my girls and I want them now!"

"Kim, they are with your parents right now, at the facility."

"You left them there! Do you even love them?"

That struck Shego hard, and she felt as if a knife had pierced her heart and been twisted several times.

"Kim….."

"Do you still love me?"

Shego swallowed hard trying to get the lump in her throat to go away.

"You never loved me! I should have known it was all a scheme to play with my emotions! Well, now you're going to pay for it!"

Kim lashed out at Shego with a sudden kick that Shego barely dodged. Shego got into a defensive position ready to fend off Kim's blows. Kim attacked with a series of punches and kicks all in rapid succession. Shego managed to block most of them with a few landing on her sides. Kim came at Shego full force trying to hit the other woman as hard as she could. Shego crossed her arms in front of her to stop one of Kim's kicks that forced Shego to skid back a couple of feet. Shego was breathing hard by now not used to an opponent who could move as fast, and hit as hard as Kim. Kim got a wicked smile on her face as she looked to her wife.

"What's the matter, Baby? Getting old?"

"Well…. Keeping up…. With you…. Isn't as easy…. as it looks…. Princess."

"What a shame, you've lost your fighting edge. Oh well, all the easier for me!"

Kim charged Shego again and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying and knocking the wind out of her. Shego hit something that felt like a desk on her back and moved as Kim's fist came down. Shego turned to see it was a control panel and Kim had just punched through it. Alarms began to sound and red lights flashed indicating a warning. Kim was completely oblivious, as she continued to attack Shego. An explosion rang out and distracted Shego enough for Kim to get her hands on her. Shego watched in horror as the building began to be engulfed in flames. Kim forced Shego to the ground and pinned her with her knee holding Shego's right arm out away from her body.

"I wonder how accelerated your healing abilities really are. Let's find out."

With that final word Kim pushed on Shego's arm with brutal force. Shego screamed out in pain she heard a sickening crack ring in her ears. Kim let go of Shego's arm and watched as it extended limply to the floor. She got up off of Shego and watched as the older woman rolled over and clutched at her arm.

"Kim….. We NEED to get out of here….. This place is burning up…. Please… I don't want to lose you."

Shego was on her knees and she looked up at Kim as she said those last words with tears in her eyes. Kim's features changed from anger into understanding, then into sorrow as she came back to reality.

"Shego…. I…"

"Kim… not now. We need to leave. Help me up. Come on lets head for the door."

Kim hauled Shego up by her good arm and they headed for the door. The ceiling collapsed in front of them spewing cinders up and blocking their escape.

"The roof Kim…. We have to get there!"

Shego activated the Shegophone as her and Kim moved throughout the plant fire and smoke becoming more abundant as time passed. Shego looked through tears and smoke and barely made out a sign above a door reading "Roof Access".

"There!"

Shego pointed toward the door and Kim hauled Shego and herself toward it. Kim pushed the door open just before the ceiling behind them collapsed leaving no path but up winding stairs. Shego spoke into her device with haste as she saw Dr. Directors face appear on the other end.

"Betty! I have Kim, she's stable….. We're at the abandoned plant! We need air pickup NOW!"

"On it!"

The line went dead as Kim and Shego finally reached the roof both of them gasping for clean air as they exited. Shego looked around trying to find the aircraft that would pick them up. She looked over to Kim and saw her with her head down and breathing hard.

"Kim? You….. ok?"

"Yeah….. hard to….. focus."

"Hey… it'll be…. Ok, Princess… I promise."

Shego heard the sound of a helicopter and looked up into the blinding spotlight. It got in close and hovered just above the roof. Kim helped Shego into the helicopter then rocked back and forth as the roof of the building began to give out. Shego fell to her stomach and grabbed Kim's hand with her left arm as the roof fell to pieces.

"Kim!"

"Shego!"

Kim dangled above the flams as the helicopter began to move. Shego held on with all her strength she had left as a GJ agent moved to get Kim in the plane.

"Shego."

Kim locked eyes with Shego as her grip slipped.

"I love you."

Kim's hand slipped from Shego's grasp and she fell as an explosion rocked the vehicle.

"KIM! NOOOOO!"

Shego stared at the burning building tears filling her eyes with her arm hanging limply from the helicopter holding Kim just moments ago. Shego rolled onto her back as she sobbed then let herself be consumed by exhaustion and pain and slipped into a miserable sleep.


	11. When The Unthinkable Happens

**Chapter 11**

When The Unthinkable Happens

"Kim!"

Shego sat upright suddenly coming out of her sleep instantly regretting the movement, as pain shot through her right arm. She looked down to see it in a sling.

"Easy. Don't strain that arm too much its broken badly at the joint."

Shego looked to her right to see a male doctor and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close with a deadly look on her face.

"Where is Kim?"

The doctor looked at Shego with a sad expression. He looked away which pissed Shego off more.

"WHERE IS KIM?" Shego shouted at the doctor as he looked back to her. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering.

"She is….. she's dead Shego. She fell into the flames. They were too hot, it would have incinerated anyone instantly. I'm sorry."

Shego blinked as tears began to form in her eyes. "No. You're lying!"

The doctor just looked at Shego as she held him firmly in her gaze..

"It's not true! NO!"

Tears were streaming down Shego's face as she finally let go of the doctor and let her body go limply in a sitting position as she sobbed. She clutched the sheets hard in her hand wadding them up.

"Mom?"

Shego looked to her left to see her daughtersat her bedside, and Kim's parents in seats at the far side of the room. All four of them had red puffy eyes: Evidence that they had received the news. The twins had obviously understood then and understood now as new tears formed. Shego motioned for the two of them to climb up on the bed with her and they did. Shego pulled both of them close with her left arm and cradled them realizing that they were all she had left of Kim. The doctor and Kim's parents left the room to give them privacy. The small sad family cried together as they fell asleep. Shego was free to leave the hospital the next day, mainly because she just didn't want to be there. Not because the doctors really thought she was ready to leave. The drive home was silent as the dark cloud followed the family everywhere they went. Shego went about as normally as she could without Kim there. She was constantly swallowing a lump in her throat as so many things reminded her of Kim. She made sure to tuck the girls in just the way Kim would every night then headed off to her cold lonely bed. She would lie there unable to sleep and finally gave in as the tears came, streaming down her face soaking her pillow. She had on a pair of Kim's old pj's for comfort and clutched at Kim's pillow. The sound of Shego's door being opened caught her attention as she sat up to find her daughters standing there. "Mom, can we sleep with you tonight? We're scared and Mommy isn't here anymore."

Sheki's little voice cracked as she finished the sentence and Shego opened her arm up to let them in. The twins came onto the bed and snuggled with their only parent, as they slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Shego looked down at her two daughters and made a secret promise to them right then. "I will never let anything happen to you two. I promise."

The days that followed weren't any easier as Shego set up the funeral for her wife. The GJ agents had been searching the rubble nonstop for 5 days. Shego had been out for two and it had taken two days to get the funeral set up and ready. Ron and Bonnie stopped by frequently to check up on Shego and the twins, and to get some closure themselves. The event had obviously hit them hard. Especially Ron. Kim had been his best friend since kindergarten and she had been the first friend he had made when he moved. Even Rufus was sad at the loss of the red-haired woman he had known. The day of the funeral arrived and as always since Kim's death Shego woke with her daughters in her bed. One on each side. Shego sighed to herself as she pulled herself from her dreams, where she was still with Kim, her life undisturbed and perfect. Shego carefully maneuvered her left arm out from under Kasy, and moved off the bed quietly as to not disturb her sleeping daughters. Shego headed for the shower and stripped herself of her clothing taking care with the sling as she straightened her arm out and gritted her teeth. She stepped in and let the hot water wash down her body somewhat reliving her of the sorrow and tension she had. She took her time as she washed her hair, then slowly moved down to her skin washing with a slow steady pace. Shego wished she could bring Kim in with her, just one last time. She stepped out of the shower and dried off her body to look in the mirror and found dark bags under her eyes. She huffed in frustration realizing that putting makeup around her eyes today would probably be a bad idea. She headed back into her room and woke the girls up so they could start getting ready. Since Kim's death Kasy had listened very carefully to Shego and did everything her Mom had asked of her without hesitation. Both girls went to their room to get ready and leave their Mom to get dressed and ready herself. Shego went to the drawers to grab a black bra, and panties, then headed to her closet and grabbed the clothing she had picked out the night before. She pulled on a black tank top as an undershirt then a dark green button up shirt followed by a black knee length skirt with a black sports coat to top it all off. She put her necklace on next followed by the earrings that matched, then put her heels on and finally the ring. Kim's perfect ring. Once Shego had proposed Kim had gone out and gotten Shego a ring also, and now Shego held it in her hand as a single tear dropped from her eye and fell on the ring. Shego took a deep breath and slid the ring on her finger then went downstairs to fix the girls some breakfast. Shego didn't do anything fancy this morning just oatmeal and waffles. Once their breakfast was done she went up to their room to see how they were doing. Sheki was putting on her shiny black shoes that went with her black dress and bow that was holding her hair back. Kasy was struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress and Shego went over and helped her get it done. Shego helped them finish up mainly with Kasy then looked them over once more.

"Ok. Breakfast is ready but be sure to eat it before it gets cold."

Shego's voice was low and sad as she spoke. Both girls nodded then went downstairs and ate as they were asked.

"Mom? Why you not eat?"

Shego looked over to Sheki and offered a small smile. She was supposed to be helping her daughters get through this, but they were helping her out just as much.

"I'm not hungry, Sweetie."

The truth wasn't that Shego wasn't hungry, it was that she had a big not in her stomach that had been there since she woke up that morning. She couldn't seem to get it to go away. Shego looked to the clock to see it was almost time to leave. "Ok you two we need to get a move on."

The twins finished up and let Shego clean up the bowls and put them in the dishwasher. Shego then took Sheki's hand with her left hand while Kasy reached up and held Shego's right as it hung in a low sling. The small family got in the car and began to head to the church.

################################################## ##################################

The ride to the church was silent as the car drove along at a steady pace. Shego pulled into the parking lot and found an empty spot next to Ann and James' car. The family got out and moved to the inside of the church. Shego felt Kasy and Sheki grip her hands tighter as the casket came into view. Shego looked down to see both of her daughters with tears in their eyes. Kasy looked up to her with sorrow on her face.

"Mommy in there?"

Shego took a steady breath to keep herself from crying before she answered. "No, Kasy. She's not in there. It's just for show."

Shego looked around and was shocked to see so many people. She didn't even know half of them. She looked around and spotted Ann, James, Jim, and Tim sitting together in the second row keeping to themselves. Kim's brothers were for once quiet as they sat with their heads down. She looked around some more to find Dr. Director, and Amy in the far corner of the church, and Ron and Bonnie in the booth three sections up from that. Ron had tears streaming down his face and Bonnie was doing all she could to comfort him. She looked up to see Shego, offering a small solemn smile then whispered something in Ron's ear. He jerked upright and tried to wipe his tears as he smiled and waved unconvincingly to Shego and the twins. Shego nodded her head toward them, then headed over. Bonnie was up in a flash and hugged Shego as she approached the booth.

"Well look who's here! It's my two favorite twins in the whole wide world!" Bonnie leaned down and embraced the small children.

"Hey, Auntie Bonnie." Both girls said with their heads down. Bonnie sighed in defeat as she looked sadly at the two girls.

"Go see Uncle Ron for me, ok?"

Both girls moved silently over to Ron and took a seat.

Bonnie asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Shego, if you need anything just ask. Ok?"

Shego nodded and sat down next to her kids who were holding Rufus, as he did his best to cheer them up. The minister rose to the podium and looked at everyone in the room. "If I could please get everyone to take their seats please… Kim Possible will be forever missed and forever cherished…."

Shego didn't hear a thing he was saying as she stared blankly at the casket. It was Kim's funeral, and she couldn't even be there. Bonnie noticed Shego's blank stare. She put her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Shego? You ok?"

Shego just looked over to Bonnie then hung her head and closed her eyes keeping back the tears. Bonnie hugged Shego and held onto her for support. The prayers and speech was long and painful. Finally it was time for friends and family to speak. Shego soon learned why there was such a turnout. All the people she didn't know were all people Kim had saved throughout her life, and there were several who wanted to say thank you one last time. James, Monique, and Bonnie all spoke about the good times, and even Wade had made an appearance and spoke. Finally the last person left the podium and Shego stood up from the booth and walked up to the podium.

"Um, Hi. I know most of you don't know me, or maybe you do. To fill everyone in I was Kim's wife. Kim made a big change in my life as she has in all of our lives. While she didn't physically save me, she saved my heart and put me on a better path." Shego looked down and stared at the podium as she felt tears threatening to come on. "Kim was a good person and a better wife. She would do anything for anyone. She gave me a life I never thought possible. I have two beautiful daughters, a nice house. Until recently, I had Kim. She always amazed me as it seemed she could do anything, which was her motto: "Anything is possible for a Possible". I remember one time when it was just the four of us. Me, Kasy, Sheki, and Kim… we had gone to the playground for the girls and Kasy of course had run amuck and skinned her knees. Kim was there immediately, holding Kasy and putting a band aid over the injury, kissing it to make her feel better. Kim has always been like that ever since I first met her, loving and caring especially for those she loves. I never thought it would have ended like it did. With Kim so young. I… just… I wish I could have a little more time with Kim."

Shego stepped down and took her seat as the pasture stood up and continued the ceremony. The minister spoke briefly, then it was time to carry the casket out to the hearse. The sky was dark as grey clouds blocked out the sun, which made the afternoon even more sorrowful. Kim's father, Ron, Dr. Director and Shego carried the casket to the vehicle and set it in. Then they went to their respective vehicles and followed the hearse to the graveyard. The same group carried the casket to the resting place and set it on the platform that would be lowered into the ground. One by one family and friends walked up to put a single rose onto the casket, with Kasy, Sheki and Shego last. Shego had gotten special roses for the occasion with the petals died a light green for herself and her daughters. Everyone took their seats as the pasture said the final prayer and the casket was lowered into the ground. The grave diggers began to shovel the dirt onto the casket. Shego watched as the hole was filled and Kim's gave was set. The girls began sobbing and Shego embraced them in a tight hug as she stood firm against her own tears and let her daughters cry into her.

"Shego." Shego looked to her left to see Dr. Director at her side. She sighed then sent her daughters to go stand by Ron and Bonnie. Shego stood and faced Dr. Director. "I am sorry about Kim."

"Yeah? You and five hundred other people. What do _you_ want?" Shego had an edge of annoyance in her voice wanting to simply be left alone.

"Just to tell you however much time you need off, take it."

Shego nodded as Dr. Director put a hand on her shoulder then left. Bonnie approached her then while she left the kids with Ron. "Shego, you know it's going to be ok. Right?"

"Bonnie….. Could you and Ron do me a favor and watch the girls? Here are the keys to the car. Just take them back to my place. I need some time to think."

"Yeah sure, anything Shego."

Bonnie took the keys then hugged Shego tight being careful not to put pressure on Shego's injured arm. Shego walked over to Ron and bent down to her daughter's level.

"I need you two to be very good for Uncle Ron and Aunt Bonnie. Ok? I will be home later."

The twins nodded their heads then left with Ron and Bonnie. Shego stayed at Kim's grave and dealt with everyone coming up and saying how sorry they were for her loss. Shego nodded her head and waited for the last person to leave so she could be alone. She sighed as she looked down at Kim's grave and got on her knees. Finally surrendering to her sorrow as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Well, Princess, looks like I will need to come visit you here now, huh? I don't know if you are actually in heaven, but, if you can hear me, I still love you. I just want to know why. (Sob) Why couldn't you hold on? (Sob) I don't know if I can do all this or if… (Sob)… I even should. (Sob)… I don't know if I can raise our daughters … (Sob)… by myself Kim. You have always been the more emotional one, and I… (Sob)… was the one who watched from the sidelines. (Sob)… I don't know if I can be as compassionate… (Sob) or understanding as you…. (Sob)…. Why did you leave me Kim?... (Sob) Why! … (Sob) I _needed_ you and you left!"

Shego hit the ground repeatedly with anger and despair as she crumpled up on the ground and cried her heart out as rain began to fall from the sky. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the cold rain hit her skin, soaking her hair and clothing. She picked herself up after about twenty minutes and dragged herself out of the cemetery and towards the nearest bar. Her feet felt heavy as she walked down the deserted road and finally reached the bar. She swung the door open and stepped inside dripping wet. She got odd looks as she went to the bar and sat down. "Scotch, and make it strong."

Shego ignited her good hand and began to dry herself with the plasma at a low heat and finished as the bartender set her drink down. Shego began drank the beverage and got more until she had a nice buzz going.

"Hey there, Sweet Stuff. How about we head out of here and go have some fun?"

Shego turned to see a group of what looked like bikers standing behind her. "Get lost. I'm in no mood."

"Come on. Were just looking for a good time baby. Maybe we could help with the healing process of that arm." The bikers closed in around her and Shego set her drink down hard.

"Ok, look. If you don't back off and get the hell out of here, I am going to rearrange your face! Got it!"

"Oooo, looks like we've got a fighter. That'll do just nice. I like it when they scream."

"You metal heads couldn't take me on your best day."

"Really! You have a broken arm and there's more of us. What could you possibly do?"

"You really want to find out? Then grow a pair big enough to please a woman and come find out."

"You BITCH!"

The one who was talking to her the entire time stood up and swung. Shego moved with her drink still in hand dodging the attack and kicked him on the side of the face knocking him out cold. His buddies looked on in shock as Shego took another drink from her glass and stared at the group. They charged at Shego with anger on their faces. Shego maneuvered away from every blow to deliver one decisive blow to each of the men, knocking them out just as she had with the first. Shego looked around at the floor that was littered with the unconscious group as she finished off her drink, then sat back down and grabbed another.

################################################## ##################################

Bonnie looked nervously at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock and Shego still wasn't back.

"Ron, Shego still isn't back. Have you heard from her?"

"No, why?"

"I'm worried. You think she left town?"

Ron looked to his fiancée and smiled. "Bonnie, this is Shego were talking about. She loves those kids too much to just skip town. Just give her awhile to cool off I'm sure she'll be back around shortly."

Ron moved over and held her as she leaned against the table. Rocking her back and forth. "What's really bothering you?"

"Kim is gone, and she's never coming back. She won't be here for the wedding, won't he here to help me pick out my dress. She's going to miss Kasy and Sheki growing up."

"I know baby. It's going to be ok." Ron held Bonnie as the tears began to come on. He pulled her face up to place a tender kiss on her lips. Ron lingered there for a Moment before the kiss was broken as the front door was unlocked. The door opened to reveal Shego wet again, and she was swaying slightly. She walked unsteadily into the house while Bonnie and Ron rushed to her. They grabbed her arms as she began to slouch.

"Ummm, hey, you two."

Bonnie looked at Shego with a worried expression on her face. "Shego? What happened?"

Bonnie and Ron walked Shego into the kitchen and set her on a chair. "Are you drunk?!"

Shego looked at Bonnie with a drunken smile, her eyes half open. "What do you think, BonBon?"

She started laughing at the expression on Bonnies face.

"Sure, Kimmy is dead. Life is for the living though! I don't see the big problem. So I got drunk. Not like I have anything to worry about….. I just have to raise two kids on my own…."

Shego's laugh began to turn to sobs as she admitted everything and reality hit her like a wall.

"(Sob)…. And the person I loved is gone forever…. (Sob) ….. And I'm going to be lonely the rest of my life….. (Sob)…. because I can't love anyone else….."

Bonnie and Ron did their best to comfort Shego as she cried. Bonnie was holding Shego in a loose hug while Ron rubbed her back. Bonnie looked to Ron with a sad helpless expression, all she got in return was the same expression from Ron. They both wanted to help Shego and make all of this go away, but there was nothing they could do right now. Shego's sobs slowed after about ten minutes and Bonnie talked in a soothing caring voice. "Shego…. Come on let's get you to bed. Would you like that?"

Shego just nodded her head up and down. "Ok… come on. The girls are already in your room."

The mention of her daughters caught Shego's attention as she looked at Ron. "How are they doing?"

"It took a while, but after I put Rufus in there they fell asleep." "They are still sad like you and I think it will be nice for them to wake up with you there."

Bonnie and Ron held Shego steady as they climbed the stairs and went to Shego's room. Ron poked his head in and called Rufus silently to wake his sleeping buddy. Bonnie led Shego through the door and helped her undress down to her underwear then began to rummage through Shego's drawer for some pj's. She pulled out a dark green silk button up top and green pants that matched. Shego shook her head no as she looked at the outfit.

"Grab Kimmy's."

Bonnie just nodded and grabbed the exact same outfit just smaller and a cream color instead of dark green. Bonnie helped Shego put on the outfit then led her to the bed. Shego crawled to her daughters who were side by side and put her good arm around them.

"You want us to stay the night Shego?"

Shego looked at Bonnie from her pillow and pulled her girls closer to her.

"No. You and Ron can go home….. Thank you."

With that Shego closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Bonnie and Ron were over at Shego's early the next morning to see how she and the kids were doing.

"Hey Shego."

Bonnie warmly greeted Shego and gave her a hug. Shego just stood there with her arms at her side.

"I know you two just got here but I would appreciate if yall could watch the girls for an hour or so. Is that ok?"

Ron answered her with a calm and genuine smile.

"Of course it is. Just means that these two can see us."

"Thank you. It should only be about an hour. I need to go talk to Kim's parents. Call if you need anything."

Shego hugged her daughters before she left for the older Possible residence.

Bonnie, Ron, and Rufus tried hopelessly to cheer up Kasy and Sheki with anything that they could come up with. In the end they settled to let one girl hold Rufus, while the other was held close by either Bonnie or Ron. Bonnie was currently holding Sheki while Kasy gently pet Rufus.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, can you handle this?"

"Of course I can Ron, go."

Ron kissed Bonnie and Kasy on the head as he headed upstairs to the bathroom. Bonnie continued to hold Kasy close comforting the girl as best she could when keys at the front door could be heard. Bonnie looked at the clock and her brow furrowed. It had only been fifteen minutes since Shego left she couldn't be back that quick. The door opened to reveal Kim Possible with her hair a mess and her cloths torn and ragged. Kim's voice was low and menacing when she spoke.

"What are you doing with my daughters?"


	12. Rebirth

**Chapter 12**

Rebirth

Kim dangled from the aircraft as the flames licked up at her feet. She could feel her grip slipping as she looked up at Shego. She knew this was it for her as their eyes met.

"Shego."

Kim wished she had more time but settled for what she had, and she was going to make this last bit count.

"I love you."

Kim's grip slipped out of Shego's grasp as she fell down toward the hungry flames. She looked at Shego and time seemed to slow as she fell. She heard an explosion as her body was flung violently to the side. Blackness enclosed her world as she flew in the opposite direction of the explosion.

################################################## ##################################

Kim opened her eyes to the smell of smoke and ash. She rolled over and began coughing violently. She looked down at her body to reveal her scrubs to be burned in several places, but with enough left that she could keep her decency. Her left arm was burnt slightly at the forearm and she couldn't seem to remember what happened. She heard voices off in the distance and snapped her head up in anxiety. She scrambled to her feet to see a large building burning and wondered to herself how it got that way. She moved in the opposite direction away from the building and the voices. She continued to run and found herself on a deserted sidewalk. She ran across the street and into the alleys crossing and weaving through them to avoid being spotted. Kim only had one thought on her mind, getting home. She continued to run through the alleyways avoiding hobos and hookers. Kim fell to her knees suddenly feeling weak and tired. She slid down a brick wall as sleep overcame her tired body, and the world around her became black.

################################################## ##################################

Kim slowly opened her eyes to find her stomach growling violently with hunger. She clutched at it as she stood up and looked around. She walked through the alley to an opening on the street and spotted a bakery nearby. She peered out of the ally to find the sidewalk was busier than it was when she had gone to sleep. She moved out of the alley and blended into the crowd. She moved with it until she reached the stop light and looked cautiously as she spotted GJ agents searching the area. She moved again with the crowd across the street keeping her head low and her eyes on the agents. She looked back to find them with their backs turned and she ran for the back ally of the bakery slipping into the darkness undetected. She found the back door to the kitchen and cracked it open peering inside. The aroma of fresh baked bread filled her nostrils and her stomach growled again in hunger. She looked to the left of the door to find fresh baked bread on the racks within reach. She looked to see all of the Bakers busy with a task and she carefully reached in and grabbed three loafs then ran to the adjacent alleyway with her loot. She sat down on the cold concrete happy with herself for finding some food. She devoured the bread in a mere four minutes and her hunger was put at bay for the moment. Kim turned her head to the sound of several footsteps down the alley approaching her. She got into a fighting stance and braced herself for the visitors.

"Hey there cute stuff….. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Yea, you can run into some mean folks in these parts."

Kim looked to four men dressed in simple hoodies and jeans. They were all well-built and had formed a circle around her.

"How about we play a little game."

"It's called make that bitch scream."

"Ever played before?"

Kim looked to the four of them and smiled a dark devilish smile.

"No, I haven't. Have you ever played break the bones of the pathetic thugs?"

They lunged at her as she braced herself and punched the first in the throat causing him to stumble backwards gasping for breath. The other three continued to attack with no luck as Kim had superior speed and strength to the men. She sidestepped one and kneed the second in the groin causing him to drop to his knees in pain. She grabbed the third and twisted his head around breaking his neck and killing him. Kim looked down at her handiwork and smiled. The three that were left looked to their fallen comrade in shock then anger. Finding his breath the one Kim had punched in the throat screamed at her with rage.

"You BITCH! I'm gonna kill you!"

He drew a knife and swung at Kim. She moved with little effort avoiding the sharp abject then grabbed his arm and broke it disarming him in the process. Kim stabbed him in the throat and watched as the blood flowed out of the wound and over her hand, the smile still on her face. She kicked him over as the other two recovered and joined the fight. She stabbed the first one to reach her in the gut and brought the knife across the length of his stomach causing his intestines to spill out. The fourth man stood still and backed away from Kim with fear evident in his eyes.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!"

"But you were the one that wanted to play the game."

Kim sprinted to him and kicked him in the chest knocking him onto the ground. He looked at the redhead beauty in horror as she licked the dull side of the blade cleaning it of the blood. Kim looked down at the frightened man and spoke with a cruel voice.

"What am I going to do with my new toy?"

Kim moved with lightning speed and straddled the man stabbing him over and over in the chest until he stopped breathing.

################################################## ##################################

Kim's voice was low and menacing when she spoke.

"What are you doing with my daughters?"

Bonnie stared at Kim in amazement.

"Kim, you're alive! How…. How are you here?"

"I'm only going to ask one more time _Bon Bon_. What the fuck are you doing with my daughters?"

The girls looked to their mommy and began to speak in unison.

"Mommy!"

Bonnie tightened her hold on Kasy and grabbed Sheki's arm to stop them from getting to Kim. She stood up and moved the children behind her. She looked at Kim and took a shaky breath realizing the severity of the situation.

"Kim, you are not well. Let's get you back to the facility so they can fix you up."

"You would like that wouldn't you. You would like me to just stand aside and let you take my family out from under me you bitch! Well I am NOT going to let that happen!"

Kim suddenly moved faster than Bonnies eyes could see and kicked Bonnie in the ribs forcing her away from her daughters and crashing into a nearby wall. Bonnie pushed herself into a sitting position on shaky arms as she coughed up blood. The twins and Rufus immediately ran to Bonnie crouching down looking frightened.

"Girls…"

Both Sheki and Kasy looked over to see their mommy crouching looking at them curiously.

"It's ok. She can't hurt you now. Come on over here."

Kim had on her sweetest smile with her arms open ready to embrace her children.

"D-Don't go to her."

Bonnie was breathing heavily and she had managed to grab the girls by the ankle. While Rufus stood on her head glaring angrily at Kim.

"Shut up bitch! Nobody asked you, and if that rat doesn't stop glaring at me I'm going to step on it!"

"Bonnie!"

Ron's voice came from the railing above and he hopped over it landing in a low fighting stance between Kim and the others. His entire body was glowing blue with his mystical monkey power, and all the humor that normally occupied his eyes was replaced with a definite determination to protect the ones he loved.

"Kim, I am only going to say this once. _Stand down_."

"Really Ron? What the fuck can you do? You're the clumsy side-kick."

Kim looked at Ron with a mocking smile and he could tell she didn't take him seriously. She lunged at him full speed with a punch intended to knock him out cold. Ron moved his head slightly and grabbed Kim's arm with his right hand and palmed her in the mid-riff with the other knocking her back. Kim maneuvered out of the fall and backhand sprigged to realize she was farther away from them than she had originally been before the attack, and Ron hadn't moved an inch from his spot. She held her left side realizing her ribs were either broken or fractured bad.

"That was a warning blow KP. Next one is either going to knock you out cold and you will have several broken bones."

Kim looked to Ron in shock. How could he hit her? She just wanted her daughters. She looked at Bonnie lying on the floor with her daughters now clinging to her and she came back down into reality. She dropped her hands and fell to her knees tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ron, I….. I'm so sorry!"

Kim began to sob on the floor and Ron's blue glow faded as he cautiously approached his best friend.

"Kim, it's going to be ok."

"No, nothing is going to be ok. I…."

Kim suddenly gasped in pain and clutched at her chest.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"Chest… hurts…."


	13. The Cure

**Chapter 13**

The cure

"Crap Bonnie she's having a heart attack! We need to get her to GJ now!" Ron scooped Kim up in his arms and ran to his truck. Putting Kim in then headed back and helped Bonnie to her feat as the twins followed. Ron strapped everyone in with lightning speed accessing his monkey powers again and got in the driver's seat. He pulled out his cell and called Shego.

"Hello, Ron is everything ok?"

Ron was weaving in and out of traffic as he sped toward the GJ facility.

"No! Kim is alive and she's having a heart attack! I'm heading to GJ now, and I'll call Dr. Director on the way."

"What….. Kim is….. _alive?_"

"Shego snap out of it! She needs you!"

Shego got into mission mode and began to head to the door with a very confused Ann and James looking after her. She motioned for them to get up and follow her as she headed out the door.

"I will meet you there."

"Shego? What is going on?"

Shego didn't stop moving as she unlocked her car and got in.

"Kim is alive. You better get her brothers and get in cuz im not waiting all night."

James moved to the house and screamed at the boys who were upstairs.

"Jim, Tim get your butts down here NOW!"

Both of Kim's brothers appeared shortly afterward with a worried expression on their faces.

"In the car move!"

The twins obliged and James got in after them as Shego began to back out of the driveway and sped down the street to the GJ facility.

################################################## ##################################

Kim was sweating and she continued to grasp at her chest wreathing around in the seat.

"Ron… it really hurts….."

"K-Kim stay with us."

Bonnie was having a hard time focusing as pain shot throughout her body with each breath.

"Were almost there KP! Just down the road!"

Kim nodded in understanding as Ron pulled the car to a skidding halt and grabbed Kim out of the passenger seat and ran to the entrance. Dr. Director was waiting with a team of medical personnel.

"Put her on here! Get her medical attention now!"

Ron watched as Kim was rolled on a medical bed out of sight. Ron turned to see Shego's minivan pull up with Shego with the rest of the Possible family getting out. Ron moved to his truck and helped the twins out then carefully pulled Bonnie out of the car as she swung her arm around his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

Dr. Director turned to see Shego looking right at her with both her daughters beside her.

"She's inside Shego. We already have medics working on her. She will need to be put in the machine though to rid her of the chemicals."

Dr. Director looked over Shego's shoulder to see Ron and Bonnie walking up behind her with the rest in tow.

"Mr. Stoppable I think it would be wise to have Mrs. Rockwaller's injuries tended to. Follow me."

Ron nodded his head at the group followed Dr. Director into the facility. She led them to the medical wing where Bonnie and Ron were shown to their own room so Bonnie could be checked out. Shego felt a tugging at her pants and looked down to see Sheki looking at her.

"Mom, is Mommy gonna be ok?"

"I hope so sweetheart."

Shego bent down and scooped up Sheki with her good arm as the group followed Dr. Director throughout the base. Dr. Director talked into her wrist-phone to check up on Kim.

"How is Kim doing? Did you stabilize her heart?"

"Well ma'am, more or less. Her heart started back up but it's in a constant high and there is a lot of stress on it. We need to get her into the machine fast."

"Were just around the corner."

Dr. Director shut off her wrist-phone and opened a door revealing Kim on the bed unconscious with a heart monitor hooked up. It was beeping about three times a second as Kim's heart raced.

"Let's get her fixed. Move now!"

The doctors wheeled Kim down the hallways to the engineering section where the suit was located, followed by the family members of Kim. The doctors quickly strapped Kim in and activated the suit. The suit began to generate electricity on the outside of the suit and the eyepiece glowed yellow with the light that was coming from inside. Shego set Sheki as she waited for the machine to fix her Princess. The suit finally stopped and sat there. Everyone held their breath in anxious anticipation. The suit opened up with steam coming out as Kim began to fall forward. Shego moved like lightning and caught Kim with her good arm and rested her head in the crook of her arm.

"Kim? Princess?"

Kim took a breath and opened her eyes looking at Shego.

"Shego….. I'm sorry."

Kim leaned up and kissed Shego on the lips before falling into blissful sleep.


End file.
